Doux Abris
by Suika-R
Summary: "Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Parfait, son prochain rendez-vous était à l'avance. Elle soupira. Avant de relever les yeux. Et de se figer. Le destin lui jouait des tours, encore." Voldemort n'est rien d'autre qu'une légende racontée aux enfants avant de s'endormir. Pourtant, les rivalités existent. Autant que les troubles, les envies et les doutes de nos personnages favoris.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Doux Abris

 **Genre** : Romance – UA ( _la guerre n'a jamais existé, ainsi que Voldemort et les Mangemorts, les idéaux et rivalités, par contre, sont bien présents_ ).

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : « Croulant sous la paperasse, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Parfait, son prochain rendez-vous était maintenant à l'avance. Elle soupira. Avant de relever les yeux. Et de se figer. Le destin lui jouait des tours, encore. » Voldemort n'est rien d'autre qu'une légende racontée aux enfants avant de s'endormir. Pourtant, les rivalités existent. Autant que les troubles, les envies et les doutes de nos personnages favoris.

 **Disclaimer** : JKR, the Queen. Et un peu de mon imaginaire.

 **Quelques mots** : On se retrouve en bas, je vous laisse à la découverte de mon nouveau prologue.

* * *

Assise, les jambes croisées sous elle, la jeune fille planchait sur un devoir de métamorphose depuis quelques heures déjà. Ses camarades lui avaient pourtant dit qu'elle aurait tout le week-end pour cela. Qu'elle ferait mieux de les rejoindre, attablés dans la Grande Salle face à un jeu d'échec version sorcier, une bièraubeurre à leurs côtés. Mais la petite brune, n'ayant jamais compris l'utilité d'apprendre les règles de ce jeu, préférait nettement terminer son parchemin. Sa fin de semaine pourrait ainsi être consacré à rien d'autres qu'à la relecture de ses notes, en vue de ses prochains examens. Dans huit mois. Ça arrivait vite. Trop à son goût, persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de parvenir à faire assez de synthèses.

Sa plume parcourait le papier jaunit rapidement. Volant d'un bout à l'autre de la feuille sans reprendre son souffle. N'arrêtant sa course folle que le temps de relire un mot, une phrase, une virgule. Tout devait être parfait. Sa devise. Elle voulait pouvoir un jour regarder derrière elle et se dire que oui, elle avait eu une vie bien rangée. Bien organisée. Où même les ordinateurs moldus se retourneront dans leurs tombes.

Hermione Granger pouvait se targuer d'être sans doute l'élève la plus studieuse, la mieux ordonnée de Poudlard. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Agée de quinze ans, la brune avait commencé sa cinquième année depuis deux mois dans cette prestigieuse école qu'était Poudlard. Elle savait que d'une certaine manière, elle avait été élue. Moldue de naissance, elle avait un jour reçu une étrange lettre. On l'invitait à s'inscrire dans une école de sorcellerie. Ses rêves d'évasion lui avaient souris à grande puissance. Et elle s'était juré de ne jamais user de sa chance. Et la voici.

« Hermione ! »

La dénommée releva ses yeux de sa feuille maintenant remplie d'annotations en tout genre. Devant elle, se tenait la cadette Weasley. Hermione lui sourit.

« Tu es depuis la fin des cours dans cette bibliothèque, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans la Grande Salle ? Je suis en train de battre Harry à plat de couture, c'est trop parfait pour que tu manques ça ! »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Il me reste dix centimètres à écrire. Il faut que je termine ça, j'arrive après, je te le promets. » Ginny grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de quitter la pièce. Elle aimait son amie, mais elle pensait un peu trop souvent que celle-ci se perdait trop dans son rôle de rat des bibliothèques.

Quelques instants plus tard, la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans un silence réconfortant. Le calme régnait en maître. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de rajouter une phrase à sa dissertation que des bruits de pas se firent entendre une fois encore. Fermant brièvement les yeux, Hermione pria pour que ce fut un simple élève, venant chercher un simple livre, et passant à côté d'elle sans le moindre signe de ralentissement. Et alors qu'elle entendait les pas ralentir, Hermione se fit la réflexion que peut-être, si enfant, elle avait été une meilleure croyante, son souhait se serait peut-être réalisé aujourd'hui.

« Granger. »

Plaquant un sourire amical sur ses lèvres, la brune releva pour la deuxième fois la tête dans un laps de temps aussi court qu'il fallait à Ron pour engloutir du poulet. Mais son sourire fana très vite. Face à elle – ou plutôt, au dessus d'elle – se tenait le fils Malefoy. Cet énergumène blond qui parvenait rarement à se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle et ses amis sans que des remarques bien placées ne volent d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupire.

« Quoi ? » S'il pouvait lui demander le chemin vers la fenêtre la plus proche, elle serait ravie de le lui indiquer.

« Mmh, j'ai… une faveur à te demander. » Commença-t-il d'une voix trainante. « Suite à un petit souci en cours d'arithmancie, nous avons un devoir et une présentation à rendre à Vector dans un peu moins de trois jours. »

Alors que le jeune homme se taisait, attendant probablement une réaction de la part de sa camarade, Hermione, elle, le regardait un peu bêtement. Elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi le fait qu'il ait été puni par le Professeur Vector l'intéressait, à elle. Ce fut un moment d'incompréhension total pour les deux jeunes. Le silence se prolongeant, le blond reprit finalement la parole.

« Ouais, eumh, et avec Pansy et Blaise, on s'est dit que t'accepterait peut-être de nous aider. Genre, tu vois. Parce que t'es plutôt, disons, que t'es toujours à lever la main la première, à vouloir répondre à ses stupides questions. »

La lionne fit rouler ses yeux. Apparemment, demander de l'aide n'était pas l'une des attributions dont un Malefoy pouvait se targuer de maîtriser. Et son cœur balançait fortement entre l'envie de l'envoyer rejoindre les scroutt à pétard aussi sec et l'envie de prouver qu'elle savait aider dans n'importe quelle matière.

« Dans l'intérêt général de faire en sorte que votre exposé soit rentable auprès des oreilles de nos camarades, je peux vous donner deux trois pistes. Et des exemples de diagrammes, c'est toujours plus intéressant à montrer quand on veut expliquer une idée mathématique et un concept d'arithmancie, parce que si non, on peut partir dans des directions trop… »

« Ouais, Granger, garde ça pour Pansy, je vais que le commissaire. On est dans la salle commune des Serpentards, viens. » Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. Regrettant déjà d'avoir dit oui. Encore plus à l'idée de se rendre dans les cachots. Alors qu'elle proposait qu'ils se rejoignent plutôt ici, dans l'entre de Madame Pince, Malefoy ricana avant de secouer la tête, et de se diriger vers la sortie. Bien. Poussant un profond soupire, Hermione se résigna à le suivre. Elle méritait vraiment une médaille pour élève consciencieuse.

* * *

 **Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi oui. Après avoir eu quelques soucis au niveau de mes cours, j'ai finalement changé totalement d'orientation, je m'y sens tellement mieux, que l'envie d'écrire m'a enfin repris! Oui, je sais, je raconte ma vie, mais je voulais un peu expliqué le pourquoi du comment j'ai laissé "Sortons de nos entrailles" sur le côté. J'ai toujours des idées pour ma première fiction mais l'envie a du mal à sortir, le syndrome de la page blanche pour celle-là, j'ai du mal à mettre mes idées ensemble. Bref, parce que j'ai toujours autant besoin d'écrire, je me suis lancée dans quelque chose de nouveau.**

 **Me voilà donc avec une toute nouvelle fiction. Qui j'espère vous plaira héhé. Le prologue est relativement court, mais c'est pour planter l'univers. Comme vous avez pu le voir au-dessus, Voldy & compagnie n'ont jamais existé. Sinon, le reste de l'univers d'HP est/sera relativement présent. Les goûts pour la pureté du sang pas autant que dans l'univers de JK par contre.  
**

 **Petite indication : les premiers chapitres se passeront à Poudlard, mais après il y aura un saut dans le temps. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **J'ai déjà l'histoire entière de ma fiction dans ma tête et c'est déjà bien avancé niveau word.**

 **Bref, je vais arrêter de parler ici, héhéh. O:-) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Et surtout, si vous avez envie de laisser une reviex, je suis preneuse ! Critiques positives ou négatives, je prends !  
Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, mais elle ne devrait pas être trop longue à la détente.**

 **Pleins de bisous sur vous!**

 ** _Suika_.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello.  
** **Voici le premier chapitre de Doux Abris. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. On se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

En cinq ans, Hermione n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ni même dans une autre que la sienne. Et si elle avait beau être tendue, se demander à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée et si tout cela n'était pas un simple prétexte pour qu'on lui coupe bras et jambes, la lionne était tout de même un peu curieuse. Elle se rendait dans les cachots. Là où on disait que si l'on était attentif, on pouvait apercevoir une sirène passer devant une de leurs fenêtres. Sa curiosité maladive prenait largement le pas sur ses doutes quant aux pensées des serpents. Et voilà qu'elle se levait, attrapant son sac et ses parchemins avant de se hâter à suivre le blond, déjà presque sorti de la bibliothèque.

Quand elle racontera ça à Ginny ! Elle, la Gryffondor par excellence, allant aider les verts et argents pour un devoir d'arithmancie. On aura tout vu. Par contre, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'en parlerait sans doute pas à Ron et Harry. Ils auraient tôt fait de la séquestrer dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'elle ne plonge une fois de plus, tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Ou du serpent. Tout dépend du point de vue.

Tout en secouant la tête Hermione, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine, se dépêcha un peu plus. A croire que Malefoy avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul et traçait aussi vite que s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entamèrent leur descente vers les cachots, lieu ô combien lugubre.

« Pourquoi on va dans votre Salle Commune ? »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers sa camarade, haussant un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione poussa un soupire. Evidemment. Pourquoi donner une réponse censée quand on pouvait répondre par une question insolite. Et après, qu'on ose lui dire qu'elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour aider quiconque. Après cela, elle aurait fait sa B.A pour les années à venir. Parce que oui, elle avait beau se dire que c'était une expérience comme une autre, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle soit, au fond, terrorisée. Elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à cette Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille aux cheveux noirs et aux grands airs, toujours sûr d'elle. Non, vraiment. Et Blaise, n'en parlons pas. Un sourire toujours espiègle sur le visage, il vous détaillait de ses yeux sombres et on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il trouvait toutes vos faiblesses pour ensuite se foutre royalement de votre pomme. Non, Hermione n'avait pas du tout hâte d'arriver. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait accepté. _Merci cerveau_.

« Vil Maraud »

Et la jeune lionne faillit se prendre Drago Malefoy en pleine face. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter. Remontant son sac sur son dos, elle attendit. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, le tableau faisant office de porte d'entrée pour la Salle Commune des Serpentards, coulissa. Et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Malgré ce à quoi elle avait pu s'attendre, il faisait, dans cette pièce, relativement chaud. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Et la salle entière ondulait dans les couleurs vertes et argents. Les fenêtres, donnant sur le lac de Poudlard y étant pour beaucoup. Et Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation de cet endroit où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Plusieurs élèves étaient présents, enroulés dans des couvertures à lire des livres, assis entre eux à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Et au bout de la pièce, se trouvait les deux acolytes du blond, sur une table, des parchemins, bouquins, plumes et encrier en abondance autour d'eux. Un vrai capharnaüm. Sans plus attendre, Drago se dirigea vers eux. Et Hermione s'empressa de le suivre, essayant par tous les Phénix de rester dans son ombre et de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Parce que si la maison Serpentard était, au final, une maison comme les autres, la jeune fille avait toujours eu l'impression que ces élèves aimaient plus que tout que de rester entre eux. A observer les gens de haut. Et surtout, très étrangement, cette maison avait le taux de pourcentage le plus élevé de Sang-Pur parmi eux. Hermione s'était toujours demandé si, avoir le Sang si pur faisait d'eux des gens plus imbus que de normal.

« J'aurais donné ma main à manger à un Scroutt à Pétard qu'elle refuserait » lança Blaise, une fois qu'ils eurent tous rejoint la table.

« Que veux-tu. L'honneur d'aider un Malefoy en difficulté l'a fait sauter sur ses deux pieds aussi vite qu'un elfe devant une casserole sale. » ricana le blond.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais je peux tout aussi bien repartir ». La dernière fille de ce petit groupe insolite secoua la tête. « Arrêtons ce charabia idiot, et mettons-nous au travail, j'ai autre chose à faire que de remplir ces fichus parchemins ».

La jeune fille pris place d'un côté de la table tandis que les trois autres se posaient face à elle. Refoulant son impression d'être face à un jury qui l'auditionnait. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver, dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait auditionné pour le spectacle de son école, espérant de tout cœur parvenir à jouer Blanche Neige avant de se faire recaler à une puissance affolante. Hermione attacha ses cheveux en un chignon, qui n'avait que de nom son positionnement, et repris ses esprits.

« Bon, euh, vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi ? »

Pansy lui montra son parchemin, titrant le sujet du jour. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent enfin à se pencher réellement sur la question. On entendait les plumes survoler les feuilles, entourer des mots, remplir des diagrammes. Le temps passait rapidement. Dérangé que lorsque Drago poussait des soupirs d'exaspération, priant pour que tout ça soit fini au plus vite. Et que Pansy lui balançait son encrier à la figure, grognant qu'il pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf avec de la glace s'il ne reprenait pas plus vite sa plume. Et Blaise qui s'étirait toutes les dix minutes, faisant craquer toute partie étirable de son corps. Au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione qui ne supportait que très peu ce bruit affreux.

Et finalement, deux heures et demi plus tard, la Serpentarde mis le point final à sa dissertation, prête à faire la danse de la joie. Et déjà, Hermione rangeait ses affaires, désireuses de retrouver la Grande Salle pour se remplir le ventre. Ventre qui avait commencé à gargouiller depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, sous les regards noirs de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser moi. Bonne chance pour votre exposé ! »

« Merci pour ton aide ! En toute honnêteté, j'aurais juré que tu nous aurais envoyé balader. » lui répondit Pansy.

« Je… Vous aviez besoin d'aide, jusqu'à venir me voir, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Puis je n'ai pas passé un moment si atroce que ça, vraiment. » Elle reçut en retour un rare sourire de la jeune femme, et finit par s'éclipser.

A peine était-elle sortie de cette Salle Commune, qu'Hermione poussa un long soupire. Vraiment, au final, ça c'était mieux dérouler que prévu, son imagination lui ayant joué des tours. Même si, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle avait tout de même été sur la défensive durent ces presque trois heures. Déplacé au final, mais tout de même. Secouant sa tête bouclée, la jeune fille se dépêcha de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'immense horloge murale, elle s'aperçut que le temps dédié au dîner était déjà presque terminé. Ni une, ni deux, elle se rua à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, vers la table de sa maison. A celle-ci, ne restait plus que Ginny.

« Eh ben ! J'ai presque cru que tu étais tombée sur un ogre des montagnes affamé. T'étais où ? »

« Oh, nulle part, j'aidais des gens pour un devoir. Les deux autres ne sont pas là ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le banc et remplissant son assiette des merveilleuses victuailles qui trônaient sur différents plats.

« Après avoir mangé comme des morphales, ils sont partis à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Tu aidais encore des premières avec leurs devoirs ? Tu sais qu'ils se sont passés le mot, en disant qu'Hermione Granger les prenait en pitié et faisait tous leurs devoirs ? Ils font plus aucuns efforts ! »

« Mais non. Ils ont vraiment des difficultés ces premières. Et aujourd'hui, j'aidais la bande à Parkinson avec de l'arithmancie ».

« C'est cela, ils ont des difficul… Hein ? Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? »

Hermione secoua la sienne. Elle avala le morceau de poulet aux ananas avant de répondre à son amie.

« Ouais, étrange hein. Mais franchement, ils ont été sympas. Limite, ils sont comme nous. » Il y eut un blanc avant que les deux amies ne se regardent et n'éclatent de rire. Faisant sursauter les rares élèves qui restaient encore dans la salle.

L'hiver était enfin passé, le printemps pointait le bout de son nez. Saison favorite d'Hermione, celle-ci se sentait heureuse en permanence. Elle avait finalement raconté son aventure de secours serpentardien à Ron et Harry. Qui, certes l'avaient regardé de travers, mais après réflexion, s'étaient dit qu'on ne changerait pas une Hermione. Encore moins lorsqu'elle avait face à elle une personne dans le besoin.

Par quelques fois, elle avait recroisé Pansy, Blaise ou même Drago. Un simple signe de tête avait été échangé. Et Pansy était même venue la remercier, pour avoir réussi à les faire réussir leur présentation. Moment gênant, qui avait été très vite écourté par l'arrivée du professeur de botanique.

Et aujourd'hui, près de quatre mois plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait une fois encore à la bibliothèque. Les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grand pas. Dans presque trois mois ils étaient là. Et Hermione s'était mis en tête de passer les prochains seize week-end dans cette pièce pour pouvoir étudier, travailler et résumer ses cours. Ses propres amis avaient abandonné l'idée de lui faire remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y préparer autant de semaines à l'avance. Discours qui était d'avance perdu face à la jeune brune. Non. Elle devait s'y prendre à l'avance. L'année passée, elle avait presque failli raté un examen qu'elle avait mis un peu plus de côté que les autres. Elle ne referait pas la même erreurs deux fois de suite.

Autour d'elle, et pour une fois, la bibliothèque était relativement remplie. Et Hermione soupçonnait leur professeur de potion d'avoir accablé ses élèves de devoirs et mètres de parchemin à rendre après s'être vu refusé, une fois de plus, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un vrai carnage. Même Madame Pince ne savait plus où donner de la tête, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre, que non, elle n'avait plus tel livre sur les potions, et que oui, ils allaient devoir attendre parce que non, elle ne savait pas aller plus vite que les élèves pour les forcer à terminer leur bouquin. La pauvre femme devenait folle.

« Granger »

Projeté des mois en arrière, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'un remake allait pointer le bout de son nez. Relevant les yeux de son parchemin, elle tourna son regard vers Malefoy. Une fois encore debout à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin.

« Désolée, il faut absolument que je travaille. Je ne peux vous aider à rédiger une dissertation sur les effets d'une potion tue-loup »

La tête de Blaise apparu derrière le blond. Un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, un chapeau étrange sur le crâne.

« Ouais, non, on a juste besoin d'un peu de place, plus de bancs libres, et disons, qu'à bas mots, tu utilises presque cinq places à toi seule. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et ses joues prirent la douce teinture d'un petit rose. « Oh. Oh, je suis désolée ! Voilà, voilà, je débarrasse, voilà, vous pouvez vous installer »

« C'est bien aimable petite encyclopédie. »

La lionne fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête vers Pansy Parkinson. « Euh, merci ? » Encyclopédie. On ne l'avait encore jamais surnommé ainsi. Et la brune se contenta de lui sourire en retour. Un petit sourire moqueur, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés Drago, face à Hermione. Blaise, lui, prit place près de la lionne, étalant un magazine de Quidditch face à lui.

« Tu as un examen en Quidditch ? C'est nouveau ? » Et ce fut au tour de Drago d'émettre un rire moqueur. « Non, lui, il est juste bon aux oubliettes question examens. Il en a même oublié toute l'essence. Fais pas attention à lui Granger, travaille ».

Secouant la tête face à ce trio très étrange, Hermione finit tout de même pas se replonger dans son étude. Ainsi passèrent les heures. D'un côté il y avait Blaise. Blaise qui feuilletait son magazine de Quidditch ou recopiait les notes de cours de Pansy. Quant à elle, râlant par intermittence par rapport à la présence totalement inutile de son ami à la bibliothèque si c'était pour ne rien faire, finissait quand même par lui donner ses notes. Hermione se fit la réflexion que lorsqu'on était la seule fille avec deux amis garçons, les rôles étaient souvent pareils. Et effet, ça lui rappelait maintes soirées où Ron lui prenait ses parchemins pour pouvoir les recopier, et ainsi, ne rien faire de son côté. Mais elle fut bien étonnée quant au sérieux de Drago face au travail. Il notait consciencieusement ce qui avait trait à la matière qu'il revoyait, soulignait les mots importants, vérifiant ses dires dans des bouquins. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi sérieux. Et elle se surprenait parfois à le fixer, étrangement, les yeux ronds.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève ses yeux gris et ne les plantent dans le regard de la lionne, haussant un sourcil. Alors elle rougissait et se replongeait dans ses notes, n'apercevant pas le sourire en coin du blond. Ainsi, même une lionne un peu coincée pouvait être subjuguée.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Dites moi tout. Ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vous plait, si vous avez des critiques, je suis preneuse de tout.**

 **Sinon, tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux/celles qui ont mis _Doux Abris_ dans leur fav, ça me fait trop plaisir, vous imaginez pas. Pareil pour ceux/celles qui la suivent ! N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à donner vos avis !**

 **Ensuite, pour les reviews, j'ai toujours l'habitude d'y répondre en fin de chapitre, donc je le fais ci-dessous :**

 _ **RAR**_ : _  
_

 _Nadra **:**_ **merci de ta review, la première sur DA ^^ Je t'assure, les coups foireux, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mouahah.**

 _nami0810_ **: Et la voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoiiiir !  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et que vous avez pleins de chouettes choses prévues pour ce week-end. Perso, ça va être étude, étude, étude. J'entame bientôt mon blocus T_T**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à ce deuxième chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Doucement, Pâques se finissait. Ces deux semaines de vacances tant attendues par les jeunes étudiants sorciers s'achevaient inexorablement, pour leur plus grand désespoir. Parce que recommencer les cours voulaient surtout dire approche de plus en plus rapide des examens de fin d'année. Et rare étaient ceux qui étaient préparés. Ou pire encore, impatients. Néanmoins, une personne semblait défier toutes les pronostics, les statistiques.

Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur, n'avait qu'une envie, que les BUSES arrivent pour eux, élèves de cinquième année. Elle voulait se mesurer aux parchemins décisifs de ses professeurs. Essayer de voir ses notes toutes soigneusement arrondies d'un magnifique O. Optimal. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait toujours trouvé ça très bizarre que de pareils examens ne prennent place qu'à partir de la cinquième année. Et puis, il fallait attendre la dernière année pour faire face aux ASPIC. La _dernière_ année. C'était à se demander si Poudlard souhaitait réellement que ses élèves apprennent quelque chose de réellement signifiant.

Et au final, certains de ses camarades, notamment ceux qui étaient les plus proches de la lionne, avaient commencé par attentes impatiemment l'arrivé de leurs finaux tout autant qu'elle. Mais pour une raison ô combien différente. Pour ne plus en entendre parler. Pour ne plus voir le regard de panique de leur brune à l'évocation d'un quelconque chapitre, persuadée qu'elle l'avait oublié dans ses résumés, pour au final, souffler un bon coup, lorsqu'elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait même souligné trois fois. Mais le répit était de courte durée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme repartait dans une spirale infernale, tantôt ponctuée d'un cri, convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas rempli son sac d'ingrédient pour l'examen de potion. Ou que tel sort n'avait pas été assez pratiqué. C'était à s'enfoncer la baguette de sureau dans l'oreille pour parvenir à éteindre son cerveau. Un calvaire.

Et étrangement, pour une fois, Harry et Ron n'étaient plus les seuls concernés. Oh, certes, Ginny avait droit à quelques éclatements typique Hermionesque. Mais Hermione arrivait même à embêter Pansy Parkinson. La grande brune à la franche coupée à la perfection. Serpentarde jusqu'au bout de ses ongles vernis, à ses cravates légèrement desserrées. A la surprise générale, principalement celle des deux amis de la Gryffondor, cette dernière avait réussi l'exploit de tisser un certain lien avec trois élèves de la maison des verts et argents. Apparemment, un appel à l'aide à la grande samaritaine, et vous vous retrouviez dans ses bons papiers. Et à vrai dire, si Ginny n'avait qu'hocher la tête avant de repartir dans une course poursuite avec Brown afin de récupérer telle brosse-à-cheveux, Harry et Ron, eux, avaient été plus que septique lorsque leur amie leur avait dit qu'elle allait un soir manger avec les trois Serpentards. Initialement un choc, Ron avait ensuite catégoriquement refusé. Et s'ensuivit un magnifique affrontement verbal avec Hermione quand elle lui hurla qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de lui dire qui elle pouvait fréquenter, non mais oh. Harry essayant tant bien que mal que de réguler les deux partis. Sans succès.

Et aujourd'hui, presque deux mois plus tard, si les deux maisons ne pouvaient toujours pas se voir en peinture, Hermione arrivait à partager ses soirées entre eux. Et au fond, même elle ne comprenait pas trop comment elle avait fait pour se rapprocher de Pansy, Blaise et Drago. Vraiment. C'était de l'une de ces magies que même ses bouquins ne parvenaient pas à lui expliquer. D'ailleurs, en ce samedi matin, un match de Quidditch devait se jouer. Mettant en scène l'équipe des lions contre celle des serpents. Et Hermione avait beau beaucoup apprécié ses discussions sur la façon dont dompter ses boucles rebelles ou sur la façon de choisir ses talons en fonction de la tenue adéquate avec Pansy, elle n'en restait pas moins une lionne dans l'âme. Et son écharpe brandie aux couleurs rouges et or, elle se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les gradins de sa maison. Ça au moins, ça ne risquait pas de changer.

« Je t'ai gardé une place Hermione ! »

Celle-ci joua d'épaules et coudes afin de parvenir à rejoindre Ginny et Neville tout en remerciant ce dernier d'un grand sourire. Déjà, les deux équipes se faisaient face, assises sur leur balai respectif. Que le jeu commence.

De l'autre côté du terrain, les trois amis pouvaient apercevoir Ron, sur son balai, devant les trois buts. Aussi blanc qu'un hypogriffe, il semblait toujours sur le point de remettre son petit déjeuner dans les débuts du match. Hermione secoua la tête, reporta son attention sur les joueurs en lisse. Le souaffle se passant de bras en bras. Les deux équipes avaient un jeu totalement différent. Les rouges avaient plus tendance à rester entre eux, faisant bloc jusqu'aux buts adverses, ils évitaient ainsi que l'attaquant du milieu ne perde le souaffle. Les verts, quant à eux, volaient sur leur balai tout autour du terrain, chacun gardant une parcelle du sol. Déstabilisant leurs adversaires, filée de couleurs virevoltant un peu partout.

« Regarde Harry ! » hurla la cadette Weasley dans l'oreille de la brune.

Brune qui eut un sursaut violent. Elle dut secouer la tête avant de pouvoir détacher ses yeux du jeune homme dans les airs. Pour une raison inconnue, Hermione sentit la peau de ses joues chauffer. Elle tourna néanmoins son regard vers où le doigt de Ginny pointait. En effet, le jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes semblait poursuivre quelque chose de précis. Aurait-il déjà visualisé le vif d'or ? Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se stabilisa en vol. La rousse grinça des dents, et desserra sa poigne sur le bras d'Hermione.

« Je déteste ce sport. J'en perdrai un jour mon cœur »

La brune sourit. Contrairement aux moldus qui avaient plusieurs sports différents, que ce soit le football, le hockey ou même la natation, ici, il y avait le Quidditch. Et si Hermione n'avait jamais porté grand intérêt à un quelconque sport moldu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de sentir son cœur battre plus vite, ses mains devenir moites, et son sentiment d'appartenance à sa maison, s'élever toujours un peu plus. Dans ces cas-là, ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Un seul lion hurlant à chaque but, rouspétant à chaque coup encaissé. Ils étaient un tout. Et Hermione, elle aimait ça. Plus que tout. Seul moment où abandonner devoirs, dissertations et recherches lui semblait important. Elle reporta d'ailleurs attention sur le match, tout en tripotant son écharpe rouge et or et sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. En ce samedi matin, il faisait un peu trop froid pour la jeune fille.

Presqu'une demi heure que le match avait commencé. Hermione avait abandonné le compte des buts encaissés. Préférant suivre la course folle furieuse entre Malefoy et Potter. Ils avaient enfin découvert le fameux vif d'or et se le disputaient. Et Hermione, elle hurlait le nom de son meilleur ami brun, soutenue par Ginny qui profanait mille et une injures. Pourtant, son regard bifurquait un peu trop souvent sur la chevelure blonde de son camarade. Son visage crispé, ses traits fermés, tous ces muscles tendus sous l'effort. Et ce fut là. D'un coup, les longs doigts de Drago se refermèrent sur la minuscule boule. Et le stade entier se déchaina. D'un côté, les verts et argents hurlaient leur joie profonde, lançant leur chapeau en l'air. D'un autre, on avait les rouges et ors, qui eux, hurlaient à s'en décrocher la gorge, de bonheur éperdu. Et Hermione, elle fut totalement confuse. Comment diable les deux équipes pouvaient-elles crier victoire ? Durant un cours instant, un silence se fit, interrogateur. Et le regard de toute une foule se tourna vers le score affiché d'un côté du terrain. Serpentard avait remporté 450 points. Gryffondor, 455 points. Ginny éclata alors de rire. Suivit bientôt de toute une partie de l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'approcha doucement de Pansy Parkinson, adossée près de la porte des vestiaires. Celle-ci lui fit d'ailleurs un sourire.

« Quel match. J'en aurais presqu'arraché mes cheveux »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu de jeu. »

« Ne leur disons pas ça, leur virilité sportive en prendrait un coup »

Et les deux équipes sortirent, fraichement rincées. Les lions furent les premiers à sortir, et après un signe de la main à Hermione, Harry et Ron continuèrent leur chemin vers le château. Vint ensuite les serpents. Les mines tout de suite plus renfoncées. Drago, le visage fermé, aucune émotion ne traversait ses traits. On ne voyait que sa mâchoire crispée. Et Hermione se reprit une deuxième fois à rester fixer sur le jeune homme. Lui et Blaise s'arrêtèrent aux côtés des deux filles. Pansy prit son ami basané dans les bras. Hermione les avait d'ailleurs trouvés toujours très – trop ? – tactile entre eux. A quatre, ils marchèrent dans un silence froid jusqu'au château. Malefoy ne faisant que peu attention à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Et si la jeune fille brune avait d'abord décidé de garder la victoire des siens sous silence pour ne pas vexer ses autres amis, elle ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque, la tête de Drago, aussi boudeuse, lui donnait envie de faire la gamine.

« C'est quand même dommage. Il aurait juste, je dis bien juste, fallu regarder le score. »

Et sur quoi, elle éclata de rire. Le blond par contre, s'arrêta net, ses sourcils se perdant dans les mèches blondes rebelles trainant sur son front.

« Vraiment ? Juste ça ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, avant de pousser un cri typiquement féminin, et de se retrouver la tête en bas, les jambes en l'air, pendue dans le dos de Drago. Celui-ci l'avait jeté par dessus son épaule, comme si elle n'avait été aussi légère qu'une plume.

Dans quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire du père d'Hermione. Et elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui enverrait des chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Il en raffolait. Nous étions fin juin, les examens venaient de se terminer. Et Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient organisés un petit voyage en Egypte, voir l'un des frères Weasley. La jeune fille ne savait donc pas rentrer pour l'anniversaire de son paternel. C'est pourquoi, Drago, dans un élan de sympathie rare, lui avait proposé de l'accompagné à Pré-au-Lard pour faire un petit cadeau-surprise pour Jean Granger. Et après avoir passé un peu trop de temps dans les différents magasins qui peuplaient le village, les deux compères revenaient vers le château. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Hermione essayant toutes les deux phrases de ramener le sujet de conversation sur les examens. Elle avait toujours besoin de se faire rassurer. Et Drago, refusant catégoriquement de reparler de leurs tests tant que les résultats n'étaient pas là.

« Oh, regarde, là, dans le lac ! »

Hermione s'approcha du bord du pont qui surplombait l'énorme lac avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Drago s'avança près d'elle, lui demandant par tous les Mages Noirs, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à crier d'un coup ainsi ? La belle brune tendit son doigt au loin. A quelques mètres d'eux, on pouvait apercevoir des sirènes sortir leur tête régulièrement. Et Hermione était tout excité. En cinq ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait. A ses côtés, Drago souriait doucement tout en regardant sa petite camarade. Il n'en revenait pas comment elle pouvait s'émerveiller pour des choses parfois tellement futiles.

« C'est des êtres de l'eau Granger, pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

« Le jour où tu arrêteras d'être aussi blasé toi, les sirènes viendront nous faire des checks. »

« Des quoi ? » elle secoua la tête. « Non, rien, laisse. »

Elle tourna le dos au lac, s'appuyant contre la rambarde. « Il fait tellement bon. J'aime cette saison » Drago sourit. Secoua la tête, et se plaça face à elle. « Mais tu es sûr d'avoir pris assez de chocoballes avec ? » La jeune fille baissa son regard vers ses pieds. Trois boîtes grand format l'attendait sagement dans des sacs en papier. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas prendre assez. Ce qui se résultait trop souvent par des quantités un peu trop importantes. Surtout quand tout ça n'était réservé que pour une seule personne, son père. Relevant son visage en rigolant, Hermione tomba dans les yeux gris de son ami. Gris, bleu, ils changeaient tout le temps. Et fascinaient la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait se mentir. Elle avait toujours trouvé Drago beau. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait douter. Ses traits tout en finesse, sa tignasse blonde presque blanche. Et ses yeux. Ses grands yeux qui vous scrutaient sous toutes les coutures, dans les moindres recoins. Sondaient jusqu'à votre âme. Et en six mois, elle lui avait découvert des qualités bien autre que sa seule beauté. Beauté brute. Beauté réelle. Hermione ne pouvait nier avoir eu ses rouges rougir plus d'une fois sous son regard. Et s'être demandé un nombre incalculable de fois comment elle avait pu tant accroché avec lui, avec eux. Mais surtout avec lui. Il était la coqueluche de toutes ses dames. Pourtant, il n'hésitait jamais à dire oui lorsqu'elle, petite lionne, lui propose de l'accompagner pour tel ou tel endroit. Et elle se sentait flattée la petite.

Et son cœur ne manquait jamais d'oublier de battre un quart de seconde lorsque la main, le bras, la jambe de Drago l'effleurait par mégarde, ou pas. Mais elle avait sa part aussi, la brune. A laisser sa main sur son bras un peu plus longtemps que prévu quand elle l'appelait. Ou lui sourire un peu plus souvent qu'aux autres. Revenant dans la réalité, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché Drago du regard depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Et il semblait à la brune qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle avait chaud. Plus chaud d'un coup. Ses yeux s'ouvraient un peu plus, ses mains se crispaient sur sa blouse. Elle essaya vainement de reprendre contenance. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Drago se rapprochait d'elle. Trop. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était à moitié arrêté, et de vivre sa vie comme un film avec des rallonges de temps. Les secondes semblaient durer des minutes. Et Hermione sentait son visage perdre peu à peu des couleurs. Et sans parvenir à faire entrer en contact son cerveau et son cœur, elle détourna son visage à la dernière minute.

La main de Drago se resserra d'un coup dans le vide. Elle avait détourné son visage. Alors qu'elle venait de le fixer pendant cinq minutes. Ses yeux ambres dérivant de ses lèvres, à l'arrêt de son nez et à ses yeux devenant plus foncés de minutes en minutes. Mais non. Elle s'était détournée. Refermant son visage, le jeune homme se recula. Il sentit alors deux petites mains se poser sur son torse, et faire pression. La seconde suivante, Hermione s'enfuyait en courant, ses trois sacs battant contre ses jambes. Et la connaissant, Drago se dit que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il ne verrait ses cheveux bouclés de l'année. Le temps qu'elle reprenne contenance. Secouant ses mèches éparses, le vert et argent rentra ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et continua vers le château. Il avait faim d'ailleurs maintenant.

Et Malefoy fut très loin du compte. Hermione ne reprit pas contact avec lui durant les deux mois de grandes vacances. Faisant toujours en sorte de voir Pansy seule. Elle ne savait pas elle-même le pourquoi du comment. Mais tout son corps avait hurlé au stop. Elle avait eu un coup de froid, et une peur bleue. Et maintenant, elle était terrorisée. De sa réaction, qu'il la prenne pour une petite gamine, qu'il se désintéresse totalement d'elle. Alors elle avait pris la seule décision qui, dans sa petite tête, lui semblait la mieux. Celle de se tenir à l'écart total de Drago Malefoy. Et ainsi, leur sixième et septième année se passèrent dans ces conditions. Si le blond avait d'abord essayé de l'approcher, il avait très vite jeté l'éponge, n'appréciant que moyennement qu'elle s'enfuit en courant dès qu'il approchait. Beaucoup se demandèrent quoi, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Notamment celle où Hermione avait été enceinte. Durant leur dernière année, ce fut comme deux étrangers complets. Reprenant leurs bonnes habitudes de leurs quatre premières années à Poudlard. Et en dix sept ans de vie, qu'était six mois ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent diplômés de leurs ASPIC. Sans s'être reparlé. Pareil lorsqu'ils commencèrent une vie active de sorciers accomplis. Dans un silence radio totale. Ils en avaient presque oublié d'avoir passé six mois à se côtoyer.

* * *

 **Finiiiish ! Enfin, pour ce chapitre. Dites moi tout! Je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez. Je suis d'accord que ces deux chapitres ont été plutôt rapide niveau progression, mais c'est fait exprès. Les choses vont se calmer dans les prochains chapitres. Et comme vous avez pu le voir, Poudlard, c'est fini aussi. Au prochain chapitre, on fera un saut dans le temps pour être avec des personnages plus âgés, et entrer vraiment dans l'histoire. Pour moi, c'est deux premiers chapitres étaient plus une extension du prologue pour bien installer l'histoire et quelques personnages. J'espère que ça a marché.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, critiques, et même questions dont je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à la fin du chapitre suivant. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plait en tout cas.**

 **Et encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont follow/fav Doux Abris !**

 ** _RAR :_ **

_Math'L_ **: merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Et pour répondre à ta question, le texte du résumé arrivera au prochain chapitre, héhé. Elle ne sera pas psy, mais presque. :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !  
Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, excepté cette période de blocus, mon dieu, j'en peux déjà plus alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Enfin bref!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

D'un coup de brosse impatient, la jeune femme attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon professionnel. Dans son métier, elle n'avait pas le droit que ses mèches viennent balayer son visage. Elle se devait de garder toutes distractions au loin. Et tout le monde le savait, Hermione Granger prenait les choses très au sérieux. Trop parfois. Beaucoup trop. Souriant d'un air satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir, la jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans attrapa son sac beige sur le dossier d'une chaise dans une main, ses clefs dans l'autre, et elle ferma la porte de chez elle.

Après Poudlard, elle avait pris une petite année sabbatique, de quoi se reposer un peu, découvrir d'autres paysages. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins l'assoiffée de savoir, et dans ses longs voyages à travers le monde, la lionne avait appris différentes façons d'appréhender la magie à travers les cultures. Elle avait appris à soigner des blessures peu anodines grâce à des mélanges de plantes et de sortilèges complexes dans le fin fond de l'Amérique du Sud, à apprendre à utiliser sa main vide de baguette pour diriger son flux de magie dans deux directions différentes dans le Nord de la Thaïlande et bien d'autres pratiques encore.

Et ce fut donc tout naturellement, qu'en rentrant au pays, Hermione entreprit de se former à la médicomagie. Et c'était devenu une réelle passion pour la jeune femme. Métier dans lequel elle s'épanouissait énormément, elle n'arrêtait jamais d'apprendre. Après plusieurs années en tant qu'apprentie et suivante aux côtés des plus grands médecins sorciers, elle avait finalement réussi à acquérir son propre bureau, au troisième étage de Ste-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier londonien par excellence. Et très vite, elle s'était fait une petite place confortable dans son domaine. Partageant son couloir avec Lavande Brown, chacune spécialisé dans un domaine différent, même si elles s'entraidaient souvent. Lorsqu'Hermione parvenait à passer au-dessus de certaines manières de la blonde, certes.

Dix ans étaient donc passé depuis qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir plusieurs Optimal haut-la-main à Poudlard. Durant dix ans, elle avait tracé son petit bout de chemin. Ayant perdu de vue certaines personnes, d'autres à qui elle était restée très attaché. Notamment Ron, qui travaillait à une rue de chez elle. S'ils avaient encore régulièrement des nouvelles d'Harry Potter, ils le voyaient beaucoup moins. Le jeune homme ayant un boulot dans le domaine des aurors, il partait souvent dans des missions à travers le monde et ne revenait sur Londres qu'une fois tous les deux mois.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient vingt-cinq ans. Et c'était un âge qu'Hermione appréciait particulièrement. Elle se sentait enfin assez mûre et en même temps, très loin du moment où on lui proposerait une place assise dans les transports. Tout en entrant dans le métro londonien, la jeune femme sourit. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin dire qu'elle était devenue mature. Et elle ne referait jamais certaines erreurs. Dont l'une en particulier qui lui revenait en mémoire alors qu'elle s'adossait aux portes coulissantes de la rame. Lorsque, trois ans plus tôt, elle s'était fiancé au joueur de Quidditch à la renommée mondiale, Victor Krum. Non, vraiment, avec le recul, ça avait été la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Ça avait été un coup de foudre entre les deux jeunes gens. Et un an plus tard, ils se fiançaient. Plus sur un coup de tête, il fallait bien l'avouer. Et alors que l'ancienne lionne choisissait sa robe en compagnie de sa demoiselle d'honneur, Ginny Weasley, elle avait finalement réalisé l'énorme connerie qu'elle avait été prête à faire. Le mois suivant, Victor et elle se séparaient en bons termes. Aujourd'hui, monsieur s'était marié à une jeune française aux longs cheveux blonds, qu'Hermione soupçonnait être à moitié vélane. Et elle, après quelques aventures plus ou moins longues, elle avait finalement accepté sa vie de célibataire à bras ouverts. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait été promue et reçu son bureau pour elle seule.

Les hauts parleurs indiquèrent enfin la station à laquelle Hermione descendaient tous les matins. Elle avait beau être une sorcière accomplie, prendre les transports en commun tous les jours lui plaisaient. Lui rappelait ses origines moldues qu'elle affichait avec grande fierté. Tout en sifflotant un air des Beatles, la jeune médicomage s'engouffra par l'entrée des visiteurs, suivant docilement les mannequins exposés dans la vitrine. Aujourd'hui, sa journée était relativement calme. Une réunion de comité et deux patients. Si elle devait expliquer son métier, elle en ferait un mélange de psychomage et de recherches. Si elle passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau en compagnie de patient ayant aussi bien des problèmes moteurs que mentaux, elle passait beaucoup de ses soirées dans un laboratoire, trois étages plus bas, à travailler à la recherche de nouveaux remèdes. Mélangeant, mixant et tournant dans des potions plus dangereuses et étranges les unes que les autres.

« Tiens, salut Granger »

« Brown. La réunion commence bientôt, non ? »

« T'as pas reçu l'hiboux ? On ne commence que dans deux heures. »

« Hein ? Mais non, j'ai rien reçu… »

« Il est arrivé ce matin, juste avant que je parte de chez moi, il y a dix minutes quoi. »

« Je suis partie de chez moi il y a plus d'une heure. »

« Evidemment, si tu t'obstines à prendre ses transports moldus aussi ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Merde alors, ses supérieurs ne savaient pas faire comme tout le monde et prévenir la veille ? Elle aurait pu dormir un peu plus tard. Et ainsi, éviter la foule impossible des transports à cette heure matinale. Mais non. Non, prenons plutôt l'initiative d'envoyer un hiboux dix minutes avant le début des horaires de travail. Poussant un profond soupire, la jeune femme mis son sac au pied de sa chaise de bureau et ressorti de celui-ci, fermant la porte à clef. Elle irait donc boire un café. Et pourquoi pas descendre au labo.

La brune arriva au premier et se rendit directement dans la grande cafétéria. Et elle y aperçut d'ailleurs Cho Chang, ancienne élève de Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle. Devenue amie avec Hermione depuis leurs débuts à Ste-Mangouste. Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient même devenue collègue dans le laboratoire, partageant la préparation d'antidotes relativement secrets, ensemble.

« Hey Cho ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Hermione ! Justement la personne que je cherchais. »

La chinoise attrapa sa collaboratrice par le bras avant de l'attirer un peu à l'écart de ceux qui buvaient leur café. « Le projet sur lequel on travaille, celui dont on ne peut parler ? Nos deux sujets viennent d'arriver cette nuit, dans la plus grande discrétion. On va enfin pouvoir commencer les tests réels. Mais du peu que j'ai déjà pu voir sur les rapports de la brigade américaine, c'est un vrai carnage, ça va nous prendre des mois ».

Hermione secoua tristement la tête. Ce dossier était un vrai casse-tête. Mais elle allait enfin pouvoir voir les sujets en face et non par interposition de feuilles agrafés où tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était certains dégâts physiques, et de simples numéros. Cas Numéro 1. Cas Numéro 2. Tantôt, elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce numéro. Et puis surtout, c'était un nouveau défi. Défi qu'elle se devait de réussir. Pour sa carrière, mais surtout pour ces deux malheureux pour qui les services américains magiques avaient baissé les bras, les reléguant à leurs confrères anglais.

« Très bien. Tu as une idée de quand est-ce qu'on peut commencer à réellement travailler avec eux ? » demanda la brune.

« On a carte blanche dès maintenant. Mais j'ai pas mal de conférence à donner aujourd'hui aux étudiants. Je te propose qu'on commence ça fin d'après-midi ? Ainsi, on sera moins dérangé. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle termina son café, et fit un signe de tête à sa collègue avant de remonter dans son bureau. Le laboratoire attendrait ce soir. Et puis voir des horreurs de ci bon matin, très peu pour elle. Poussant un profond soupire, la brune appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Bon nombre de sorciers se bousculaient déjà dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Hermione avait beau adorer son métier, elle n'en trouvait pas ça moins sinistre qu'un tel bâtiment soit, non stop, envahi de catastrophes dès le matin. Son père était d'ailleurs persuadé que ça ne se compterait qu'en années avec que sa fille ne craque et n'aille se terrer en tant qu'ermite dans une montagne quelconque. Jean Granger connaissait l'empathie énorme que sa fille éprouvait pour toute personne vivante. Et travailler comme médicomage était, pour lui, la dernière solution à prendre. Mais Hermione n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et elle était persuadée qu'ainsi, elle pourrait aider les autres. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

De retour à son étage, elle aperçut Lavande papoter avec un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Se précipitant dans son propre cabinet, la jeune brune évita sa collaboratrice. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Disons juste qu'excepté au niveau du travail, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire que le courant passait superbement entre elles. Lavande était tout ce qu'Hermione n'était pas. Et réciproquement. Et depuis la récente séparation de la blonde et de Ron, la jeune femme essayait vainement de ne pas se retrouver prise dans les quolibets de l'ancienne Gryffondor à propos de son meilleur ami. Certes, les tords étaient partagés, mais en bonne amie, Hermione se devait de rester dans le camp de Ron. Secouant ses douces boucles, elle finit par s'asseoir à son bureau, tout en ouvrant son agenda à la page d'aujourd'hui.

Hermione barra la réunion prévue à neuf heures pour la déplacer dans les alentours de onze heures. Elle griffonna en petit une note indiquant qu'elle se rendrait vers dix-neuf heures dans les laboratoires du bâtiment. La jeune femme avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à maintenir son agenda à l'ordre du jour. Ainsi, s'il y avait le moindre problème dans ses heures, elle n'avait qu'à y jeter un coup d'œil et corriger tout cela. Son chef de section engendrait d'ailleurs tout le monde à faire comme elle. Jurant que si telle chose se faisait, il n'y aurait plus aucuns problèmes organisationnels. L'ancienne lionne vérifia ses prochains rendez-vous. Elle en avait deux aujourd'hui. Le premier était un jeune homme qui avait eu un lourd accident alors qu'il s'occupait d'un quelconque dragon en Roumanie. Bon nombre d'os avaient été détruits, et il avait fallut au jeune homme plusieurs mois de soins intensifs à Ste-Mangouste pour parvenir à tout remettre en ordre. Sa peau calcinée à cause du souffle du dragon n'avait pas amélioré le traitement. Aujourd'hui, il venait chaque semaine chez Hermione pour faire le point. Et exercer ses capacités motrices.

Son deuxième rendez-vous était une nouvelle patiente. Ou nouveau. Hermione n'en savait strictement rien. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait reçu un coup de fil d'un orphelinat si elle avait bien saisi, au vue du lourd accent du Sud de la dame, pour un rendez-vous plus qu'urgent pour un de ses pensionnaires. Apparemment, elle recevrait un dossier contenant toutes les informations utiles et les nouveaux papiers de celui qui avait recueilli l'enfant. Mais Hermione n'avait toujours reçu aucun dossier, et elle trouvait ça vraiment étrange. Surtout, très peu professionnel pour un endroit qui était censé s'occuper d'enfants à longueur de journées. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, avait accepté l'entrevue malgré son horaire chargé. Parce que oui, les talents d'Hermione Granger était reconnu en Angleterre pour être une médicomage respectée. Et à son plus grand malheur, au vu de son agenda surbooké, elle devait parfois reléguer des patients à sa consœur Brown. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pris les malheurs de tous sur ses épaules.

OoO

La réunion n'avait rien donné de bien intéressant. Une simple mise-à-jour des différents résultats, un récapitulatif des futurs aménagements. Bref, la même chose que la semaine dernière. Et après une petite heure à s'occuper de la jambe droite du rescapé d'accident de dragon, Hermione était fin prête à recevoir son nouveau petit patient. Il lui restait une demi heure avant d'avoir face à elle l'enfant. D'ailleurs, elle ne travaillait que rarement avec les enfants. Son domaine d'expertise étant plus centré sur les adultes, et puis surtout, Hermione avait toujours eu un peu du mal à savoir comment parler aux enfants. Ils étaient pour elle, des êtres à part. Encore plus compliqués que certaines grandes personnes. Secouant sa tête, elle se replongea dans ses dossiers, retapant manuellement son rendez-vous précédent. Inscrivant les améliorations du patient, ce qu'il devait faire pour la prochaine séance, bref, un petit rapport complet pour ses classeurs.

Elle entendit alors sa porte s'ouvrir. Parfait, son prochain rendez-vous était à l'avance. Avant de relever les yeux. Et de se figer. Le destin lui jouait des tours, encore. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle en vint même à oublier ses bonnes manières. Comme de dire aux deux personnes face à elle d'entrer. Elle finit par reprendre contenance lorsqu'elle aperçut Lavande à la porte, faire de grands signes en direction de l'homme qui se tenait face à Hermione. Et ce fut les signes obscènes de bouches de sa collègue qui permit à Hermione de se ressaisir.

« Eumh, je vous en prie, entrez. Prenez place. »

La jeune femme se gratta le dos d'une main, tout en regardant le célèbre Drago Malefoy prendre place face à elle. Sur ses genoux, une petite fille métisse aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Granger. »

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa.**

 **Voilà, voilà. On se retrouve donc dix ans plus tard, tous ont grandit et changé. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, on en apprendra un peu plus sur les dix années qu'à passé Drago, et le chapitre sera plus focalisé sur ce personnage là.**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre. Et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Oh, et bien sûr, joyeux noël un peu en retard & déjà bonne année un peu en avance ! :D **

**Pleins de bisous sur vous.**

RAR ** _:_**

Bibiche.d **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Et puis l'idée que ça vous (te) change des autres Dramione ne pourrait pas me mettre plus de baume au coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**

Lise **: merci, merci, merciiii! Ce genre de review fait vraiment plaisir ! Et donc, on te répondre, le prochain chapitre, est lààà xD En général j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines, mais parfois ça prend un peu plus de temps, ça dépend de mes cours et mes études en fait. :)**

Mafab43 **: comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise :) à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un quatrième chapitre. Il a un peu plus trainé, mais avec les fêtes, l'étude, tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir poster. Ce chapitre est plus long que les trois autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se remémorait ses dix années de passées, le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blonds qu'un homme nordique ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier. Fier de lui. De ce qu'il avait accompli. Après Poudlard et plusieurs Aspics en poche, l'héritier Malefoy était rentré chez lui. Dans ce manoir aux innombrables chambres. Ses parents avaient de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Des gallions en suffisance pour faire vivre plusieurs décennies de petits Malefoy blonds. Mais très vite, l'idée de rester dans ce moule tout fait, d'assister à des réunions familiales et aristocratiques à n'en plus finir, et de mener une vie toute tracée, avait déserté les ambitions de Drago.

Et sous le regard désapprobateur de son paternel, il s'était rendu chez son parrain, Severus Rogue, pour persévérer dans la matière qu'était les Potions. Matière qu'il avait toujours aimée lors de sa scolarité dans la célèbre école de magie. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le monde de fabrication de potions était fortement bouché. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de devenir professeur. Devoir donner cours à des incapables et avoir de la patience. Très peu pour lui. Non, Drago, il voulait être indépendant. Seul maître à bord. Ne dépendre de personne. Il avait toujours aimé mener sa barque en solitaire.

Son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, lui avait proposé de s'inscrire avec lui dans l'école d'Auror. Et après lui avoir bien rit au nez, Drago avait littéralement refusé. Passer son temps à se préoccuper des autres et sauver le monde magique ? Très peu pour lui. Il préférait, et de loin, trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait, lui.

Jusqu'au jour où, ayant dû accompagner son amie Pansy Parkinson acheter une nouvelle baguette, il se retrouva dans l'énorme boutique d'Ollivander. La brune avait suivi les pas de l'Italien, et tous deux étaient devenus des Aurors qualifiés, travaillant souvent en collaboration avec le dénommé Harry Potter. Ses amis avaient beau lui rabâcher les oreilles, comme quoi Potty était vraiment sympa, l'héritier Malefoy n'avait encore jamais voulu participer à l'un de leur fameux dîner d'équipe. Non, vraiment. Bref. Pansy avait vu sa baguette magique se détruire après une mission et avait demandé à Drago de l'accompagner chez Ollivander. Sa son outil de travail, la demoiselle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité.

Et là, ça avait été la révélation. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Malefoy mettait les pieds dans cette boutique plus qu'étrange.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Bois d'aupébine, vingt cinq centimètre dotée d'un crin de licorne. Souple. Si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Le jeune homme avait ouvert grands ses yeux gris. Comment diable un homme de cet âge pouvait se rappeler une baguette vendue plus de onze ans plus tard. Mystère. Et il n'avait pu qu'acquiescé de la tête. « Mademoiselle Parkinson. Un problème ? »

Et tandis que son ancienne camarade expliquait son problème au vendeur, Drago se prit à se perdre dans les étalages. Observant d'un œil minutieux les différentes boîtes, faisant craquer son cou lorsqu'il levait la tête pour regarder les étagères s'envoler aux plafonds. Il n'osait toucher à rien, de peur de risquer de détruire la boutique. Tout ici semblait trembler sous un poids colossal. Le moindre effleurement donnait l'impression à Drago qu'il allait être enseveli sous une pile de boîtes longues. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas toute de suite Pansy l'appeler.

« Drago, j'ai une nouvelle baguette, tu viens ? Je dois absolument me rendre chez Gringott. » Le jeune homme revient sur ses pas, adressant un hochement de tête à Ollivander. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit la voix du commerçant.

« L'art de la baguette est bien mystérieux Monsieur Malefoy. Que diriez-vous de venir demain matin, avant l'ouverture du Chemin de Traverse ? J'aurais à vous parler. » Haussant ses sourcils, et prit sur le moment, Drago ne put faire rien d'autres qu'hocher la tête une nouvelle fois, avant de s'engouffrer dans le dit Chemin, rattrapant Pansy qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'énorme banque des sorciers.

Et le lendemain, le jeune homme blond se retrouvait devant la boutique, attendant son propriétaire, et se demanda par tous les diables ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait en un grincement. Et Drago s'y faufilant, refermant derrière lui.

« Drago Malefoy. »

« Monsieur Ollivander. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? »

« Toujours aussi empressé. Vous savez, notre art demande certes une vigilance constante mais aussi une attente sans borne. »

Le blond secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que le vieil homme lui racontait. « Rare sont ceux, Monsieur Malefoy, qui s'imprègne de ce savoir-faire, de cette technique aux origines ancestrales. Mais je la vois. Je vois en vous cette flamme d'envie, de désir. Et vous ne pouviez tomber mieux. »

Drago resta interdit. Par tous les Merlins pouvant exister sur cette planète qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Et surtout, quel désir pouvait-il voir en lui ? « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et non l'inverse. Mais telle chose est aussi pareil pour l'art. Vous ne vous réveillez pas un matin en vous disant que vous iriez bien chasser les trolls dans les montagnes. Non. Petit, vous préfériez déjà les histoires de grands sorciers brandissant leur baguette face au plus gros des trolls. C'est chose pareille avec ces merveilleux bouts de bois, mon jeune ami. »

Ollivander laissa passer quelques minutes de silence avant de reprendre son monologue. « Et je vois en vous, cette attirance envers le savoir-faire des baguettes magiques. Mon cher ami, dites-moi, avez-vous déjà pensé à réaliser des baguettes ? A trouver laquelle deviendra la meilleure amie des jeunes enfants venant ici ? »

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment là que Drago trouva sa voie. Si telle chose pouvait ainsi se nommer. Quelques jours après cette entrevue, l'ancien Serpentard se rendait tous les matins chez le fabriquant de baguette, et apprenait cet art ancien. Buvant littéralement toutes paroles sortant du vieil homme. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Drago Malefoy trouva une occupation digne de ce nom. Digne de lui faire oublier jusqu'au regard froid qu'il se donnait devant les autres. Fasciné. Fascination étaient les seuls mots qui lui convenaient dès qu'il entrait dans ce monde. Et malheureusement, quelques années plus tard, Garrick Ollivander rendait son dernier souffle après avoir légué sa boutique au jeune homme aussi blond que les champs de maïs. Ecrit noir sur blanc sur un testament retrouvé dans le tiroir de son bureau de travail.

Et aujourd'hui, à vingt-cinq ans, Drago Malefoy était l'heureux propriétaire d'une boutique de baguette magique prêtes à être vendues. S'il l'avait quelque peu modernisé, il gardait cette ambiance qui avait fait la renommé d'Ollivander. Seul son arrière bureau avait été totalement refait, là où chaque soir, il s'attelait avec zèle à la fabrication d'une énième baguette. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce changement de propriétaire avait fait perdre de sa superbe à l'échoppe. Au contraire. Le sourire froid, les yeux gris et le visage jeune du nouvel acquéreur en avait ravie plus d'une. Une beauté froide, comme on l'entendait souvent se faire appeler dans les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse.

Parce que oui, même lui ne pouvait se voiler la face. Drago Malefoy avait une certaine renommé chez la gente féminine. On lui attribuait bien des rumeurs. Et son nombre de descendants changeait à chaque heure de la journée. Pourtant, même si le jeune homme, aujourd'hui âgé de vingt-cinq ans, avait un faible pour le corps d'une femme, pour leurs douces courbes et leurs doux cheveux, il n'était pas le briseur de cœur, l'abominable Don Juan que ses amis aimaient à lui prêter. Certes, l'attachement n'était pas son fort, mais il était respectueux. Fidèle lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des relations suivies.

OoO

Assis dans le canapé de son appartement en plein centre du Londres sorcier, un verre entre ses doigts, Drago se passa la main sur le visage. Oui. Tout aurait pu être parfait aujourd'hui. Il vivait une vie plus que confortable, avait un métier qui lui plaisait, et avait même encore le temps de régulièrement aller voler sur son balai. Appréciant fortement ses vendredis soirs de détente où il allait observer un match de Quidditch quelconque. Mais tout aurait alors été trop facile.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendue cinq mois plus tôt. Baissant les yeux vers le tapis gris qui recouvrait son salon, ses yeux se perdirent sur une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et à la peau métissée. Les yeux bleus de la petite se levèrent vers lui avant de replonger sur les petites figurines qu'elle tenait en main. Olivia. Cinq ans, et refusant d'émettre le moindre sourire. La moindre parole. Et dès que les yeux de Drago se posait sur elle, son cœur se déchirait. Totalement. Irrévocablement.

Le cauchemar avait commencé cinq mois plus tôt. Ou un peu plus. A vrai dire, il ne s'en souvenait pas trop. Alors qu'il rentrait d'une journée plus que satisfaisante, ayant trouvé un ingrédient rare et parfait pour ses futures baguettes, il avait trouvé une dame aux embonpoints bien présents sur le pas de sa porte. Haussant un sourcil, il s'était approché.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Est-ce vous ? »

« Euh, oui, en effet, mais… »

« Je vous attends depuis une heure et demie. On m'a dit que votre travail se terminait à dix huit heures ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'heures fixes, elles varient. Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Ce n'est pas important. J'ai à vous parler, asseyons-nous dans votre salon ». Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Par Merlin, que lui voulait cette bonne femme aux allures grotesques ? Elle se prenait pour la femme de maison, alors qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

« Premièrement, avez-vous un revenu stable ? »

« Pardon ? En quoi est-ce… »

« Propriétaire de l'ancienne boutique d'Ollivander ? Oui, je pense que vous pourriez subvenir à ses besoins. »

L'estomac du commerçant se tordit. Et son visage, déjà blanc, devient encore plus blême si c'était possible. Il avait peur de comprendre. Et sa mémoire fit défiler les dernières nuits qu'il avait partagé avec des femmes ces derniers mois.

« Connaissez-vous le couple Zabini ? »

« Pardon ? » Il secoua son visage. « Oui. Evidemment que je les connais. Pansy et Blaise sont mes deux meilleurs amis, je les connais depuis… »

« Certes, certes, je n'ai pas besoin ni le temps, d'écouter vos histoires. Vous devez savoir que vous êtes leur personne de contact et votre nom revient sur la plupart de leurs papiers, que ce soit de mariage ou autre paperasse administratives. » Drago hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il savait tout ça. Encore hier, les trois amis avaient rit de leur amitié parfois un peu trop exclusive.

« Comme vous le savez aussi, ce matin, les Zabini ainsi que Finnigan sont partis en mission pour le gouvernement magique. Je vous épargne les détails, je ne les connais pas moi même. Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques heures plus tard, on nous a rapporté que la mission avait été un échec cuisant. »

Ce ne fut plus un estomac tortillant mais une bombe atomique qui lui tomba dessus. Et Drago ne put émettre aucun son.

« Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vos amis ont subit un sortilège jusqu'à ce jour inconnu, et ont été mis dans une situation de mort incertaine. »

« Pardon ? » Comment cette mégère pouvait-elle lui annoncer pareille couleur comme si on lui annonçait le beau temps de demain ?

« Vos amis ne sont plus de ce monde. Ou en tout cas, ne peuvent plus être appelés vivants. Monsieur Finnigan a été retrouvé morceaux par morceaux dans une plaine pas très loin du corps des Zabini. Bref. Ce pour quoi je suis venue ici, est tout autre. »

« Pardon ? Mais vous vous entendez ! » Drago se leva d'un bond. « Vous m'annoncez la mort de ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi comme si vous me proposiez un menu gustatif ! » La dame releva un œil de ses papiers. « Je suis ici pour beaucoup plus important Monsieur Malefoy. Veuillez vous asseoir et retrouver votre calme. »

Abasourdi. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier l'héritier en ce moment.

« Je disais donc. Aussi tragique que cet accident soit, le plus grave en ce moment, est la situation d'Olivia Zabini. » Un deuxième gouffre s'ouvra sous les pieds de Drago. Sa filleule. Il avait failli l'oublier.

« Dans un document retrouvé chez les Zabini, nous avons découvert qu'ils souhaitaient faire du parrain de leur fille, son père d'adoption s'ils leur arrivaient le moindre problème. Voici donc la raison de ma venue. Ils l'ont certes spécifié, mais tout cela ne peut se faire sans votre accord, et surtout une inspection approfondie de votre vie. »

« Oui. Oui, aucun doute, aucune réflexion. Je prends Olivia avec moi. Evidemment que oui. Je m'en vous de votre inspection de merde, je vais la chercher. Elle est où ? Où ça ? »

L'inspectrice poussa un nouveau soupire. Ça n'allait pas être facile avec cet énergumène qui s'était à nouveau levé face à elle. Oh non, elle en aurait du boulot Gisette Beaupatron.

OoO

Et c'est ainsi que cinq mois plus tard, Drago et Olivia vivaient ensemble dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Et il avait beau refouler tous les sentiments quant à la perte de ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à faire sourire sa filleule. A cinq ans, la petite métisse ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas, et vivait à peine. Chaque nuit, elle hurlait. Chaque nuit, Drago était dépassé. Et après avoir fait part de ses angoisses à Gisette, inspectrice et infirmière au département pédiatrie de Ste-Mangouste, celle-ci lui avait conseillé de prendre rendez-vous avec l'une des plus grandes médicomage du pays, pour s'occuper de l'enfant.

Gisette avait même pris elle rendez-vous pour Olivia. Avec le temps, même si Gisette était bourrue et Drago un emmerdeur de première comme elle aimait l'appeler, ils avaient développé une relation professionnelle poussée. Et Gisette s'était prise d'affection pour la petite Olivia qu'elle avait gardé avec elle le temps que les différentes inspections de Malefoy furent en règle. Cette infirmière de presque cinquante ans, avait été d'une grande aide lorsque Drago avait eu à sa charge une enfant.

En ce mardi après-midi, Drago et Olivia avait donc rendez-vous avez une psychomage – médicomage, il n'avait pas bien compris – à Ste-Mangouste. Attrapant la petite dans ses bras, Drago se mit en route.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortait de l'ascenseur, arrivant au quatrième étage. Gisette lui avait dit de prendre à gauche une fois sorti, tout droit, puis encore une fois à gauche, et là, il toquait à la première porte qui s'offrait à lui. Les yeux rivés sur la petite fille dans ses bras qui jouait calmement avec le col de sa chemise, il finit par arriver devant deux portes. L'une était fermée, tandis que l'autre s'ouvrait sur Lavande Brown. Qui releva les yeux de ses dossiers.

« Drago Malefoy ?! Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, te voilà ranger et discipliné, la corde autour du cou ? » Le jeune homme grogna une négation. Cette blonde, il ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Un peu trop superficiel à son goût. Il se tourna donc vers la première porte. Et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le nom sur celle-ci.

« _GRANGER, Hermione. Médicomage – sur rendez-vous uniquement_ »

Ecrit en grand. Se retenant de pousser un énième soupire, il toqua. Et poussa la porte. Il vit d'abord sa tignasse brune qui n'avait pas évolué d'un poil. Peut-être un peu moins touffue, et encore. Et puis ses yeux chocolats qui s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Alors comme ça, personne ne lui avait dit l'identité de son prochain patient ?

« Eumh, je vous en prie, entrez. Prenez place. » Secouant la tête, le jeune homme avança, tout en posant Olivia à ses pieds. Alors qu'il prenait place sur l'un des deux fauteuils rouges face au bureau. Toujours aussi gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond.

« Granger. »

Derrière lui, la porte se referma.

« Malefoy. Et toi, tu es… ? »

Mais la petite métisse releva à peine la tête, triturant sa jupe de ses mains.

« Olivia. Olivia Zabini. »

Hermione releva vivement la tête vers Malefoy. Laissant échapper un petit « oh » infime. Alors c'était vrai. C'était lui qui avait recueillie l'orpheline. « Très bien. Premièrement, je n'ai reçu aucun dossier concernant Olivia. Madame Beaupatron devait me le transmettre, mais apparemment, elle ne l'a pas fait. Peux-tu, pouvez-vous me dire exactement la raison de votre rendez-vous ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu, mais tout de même. Se vouvoyer était étrange. « Je vis avec Olivia depuis cinq mois, depuis… Enfin, tu as dû en entendre parler. » Malgré la situation qui ne s'y prêtait pas, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la tutoya. « Bref. Depuis cinq mois, elle ne parle pas. N'émet pas un mot. Je n'ai jamais vu d'enfants aussi peu souriant aussi. Certes, je n'en fréquente pas vraiment, mais tout de même. Avant que… l'accident se produise, Olivia était une vraie pile sur pattes, et donnait du fil à retord à Pansy. Mais plus maintenant. »

La jeune médicomage ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents lorsque le prénom de Pansy fut dit. Elle avait beau avoir perdu totalement de vue le blond face à elle, lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à fréquenter Pansy et Blaise, la jeune lionne s'était à nouveau rapprochée d'eux. Et la mort de ces deux personnes lui avaient fait énormément de peine. Certes, pas autant qu'à Drago, elle s'en doutait mais tout de même.

Au même instant, Gisette entra, un dossier à la main. S'excusant du retard, elle le donna à Hermione et après un signe de tête à Malefoy, s'éclipsa.

« Bien. Je vais devoir te, vous, enfin, il faudrait que je sois seule avec Olivia. Ce premier rendez-vous ne durera pas longtemps, mais j'ai besoin de rester seule avec elle, pour que je me familiarise avec son cas, et son problème. Dans une heure, ça devrait être fini. »

Et puis surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin de son regard gris sur elle, tout au long de l'entrevue. Etonné et contrarié, Drago finit tout de même par sortir et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cafétéria, afin de se servir un bon café noir.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On en apprend beaucoup plus sur les dix années qu'à passé Drago.**

 **Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux qui suivent ma fiction, et aussi ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris, ça me fait beaucoup trop plaisir ! Je vois dans mes statistiques que j'ai énormément de visites, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça donne toujours plus envie d'écrire aux auteurs, et ça réchauffe nos petits coeurs, héhé.**

 **Merci à** June Green **,** Mafab43 **et** Math'L **pour leur review! J'ai toujours un énorme sourire aux lèvres quand je vous lis !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on arrivera enfin totalement dans le temps présent, et l'histoire sera focalisée sur nos deux héros. Puis, j'ai quelques petites questions, si ça peut vous aider à me laisser quelques reviews :D Que pensez-vous de Gisette ? Une idée de qui seront les blessés dont va s'occuper Hermione dans son laboratoire avec Cho ? Que pensez-vous de Lavande, même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que Drago fasse ce métier ? Et vous en pensez quoi ? Et finalement, avez-vous des envies de personnages qui apparaîtraient ?**

 **Je vous embrasse tous bien fort !**

 _ **Suika.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Vous pouvez me jeter sous un pont, me mettre au bûcher ou me donner à manger aux lions.  
Je suis vraiiiiment désolée pour ce retard ! Mais le toit de mon bureau a décidé de me lâcher en pleine journée de pluie, et toute l'eau a choisi de terminer sa course sur mon ordinateur portable. Je vous raconte pas la catastrophe. Mon pc qui ne s'allumait plus, mon chapitre 5 qui s'était supprimé, bref, j'étais un peu au bout de ma vie.**

 **Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer mon ordi, j'ai juste mon trackpad qui ne fonctionne plus. Mais bon, on dit merci aux souris.**

 **Bref, j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre, et donc avec tout ça, j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour poster la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

« Tu t'appelles Olivia, c'est ça ? »

La petite fille n'émit pas un mot, se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, jouant toujours avec le bas de son pull rose. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la trouver absolument magnifique. La jeune médicomage avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants, et plus jeune, lorsqu'elle revenait passer les grandes vacances chez ses parents entre deux années à Poudlard, elle gardait souvent les gamins de ses voisins, faisant une baby-sitter hors pair. Ils la fascinaient. Leurs grands yeux, leurs babillements intempestifs, leurs sourires à vous donner le baume au cœur ou leurs pleures qui vous déchirent les entrailles. Elle savait très bien, que dans quelques années, elle aurait des enfants. Plusieurs. Filles garçons, elle voulait une vraie petite équipe de football. Chassant ses pensées, elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

Olivia montra cinq doigts sur sa petite main. Hermione soupira. Apparemment, le trouble de la gamine s'étendait à toute sa vie, et non qu'avec les personnes qu'elle connaissait ou connaissaient ses parents. Hermione avait beau adorer les enfants, elle n'en avait pas fait un réel domaine d'études lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses études. Elle savait très bien que son empathie lui jouerait des tours si elle travaillait avec eux. Et tout au long de ces dix ans, elle n'avait eu que deux patients en dessous de quinze ans. Dont maintenant Olivia. La jeune médicomage lui sourit.

La brune ouvrit son dossier, parcourant rapidement les quelques lignes. Comme Drago le lui avait dit, la petite souffrait d'un traumatisme post-accident suite à l'attaque envers ses parents. Si elle avait d'abord réclamé sa mère tous les jours, Olivia avait très vite compris, du haut de ses cinq ans, que sa mère n'était pas partie en vacances prolongées. Et rapidement, elle s'était emmurée dans un silence et un manque de sentiments total. La jeune femme rajouta quelques annotations au bas du dossier.

Reportant son attention sur la petite, celle-ci avait toujours ses yeux grands ouverts, l'expression aussi fixe que possible. Mais Hermione remarqua que la métisse regardait un cadre mouvant se trouvant sur son bureau. La jeune femme prit celui-ci entre ses mains, se levant de sa chaise et vint se placer accroupie face à la petite. Sur le cadre, la photo représentait son amie rousse, Ginny Weasley, qui chevauchait un Nimbus 2001, aussi noir que sa longue cape. Ginny avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch des Pies de Montrose depuis maintenant quatre ans. Et la rousse voyageait à travers le monde toute l'année, ne revenait au bercail que lors d'évènements importants ou des fêtes de famille. Si Hermione regrettait l'absence de son amie, elle n'en était pas moins fière de sa réussite.

« C'est Ginny Weasley, l'une des poursuiveuses des Pies de Montrose » La petite hocha vigoureusement la tête et Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Tu as déjà volé sur un balai ? » Cette fois-ci, la petite releva son petit visage vers Hermione et hocha à nouveau la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle était adorable. Ses yeux verts contrastaient fortement avec sa peau métisse et les longs cheveux noirs ondulés à la façon africaine. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'un mélange entre Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini avait fortement porté ses fruits. Elle finit par se relever, laissant le cadre entre les mains de la petite. Et elle se dirigea vers la porte fermée de son bureau.

Elle l'ouvrit d'ailleurs en même temps que sa collègue.

« Granger ! J'ai entendu que tu t'occupais de la rejeton Zabini, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton domaine d'expertise, alors si tu as des difficultés, enfin, si, je veux dire, quand tu rencontreras des difficultés, je me ferais un plaisir de reprendre Drago. »

Hermione la regarda à peine, serrant ses dents.

« Premièrement Brown, la patiente, c'est Olivia, pas Malefoy... »

« Oh tu sais, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à examiner Drago aussi »

« Et deuxièmement, occupe-toi de tes affaires. » Décidemment, la jeune brune avait de plus en plus de mal à cadrer cette Lavande. Certes, elle savait très bien qu'au fond, elle était plutôt douée en tant que psychomage des enfants, mais son amour de la gente masculine laissait parfois à désirer. Et puis, elle avait toujours besoin de se mettre en compétition avec Hermione. Alors lorsqu'elle avait appris que ça serait Hermione qui s'occuperait d'Olivia Zabini, Lavande avait vu rouge très vite.

La blonde finit par retourner dans son bureau, au moment même où le dit Malefoy tournait au coin du couloir, une tasse de café chaud en main. « La session est terminée pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer à nouveau. »

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme passa à ses côtés, se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte. Entendre Hermione le vouvoyer, c'était un peu comme s'il recroisait Neville Londubat et qu'ils commençaient à se vouvoyer. Certes, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement adressé la parole à Poudlard, mais ils avaient été camarades durant sept années.

Une fois tous les trois assis à nouveau, Hermione prit la parole. « Je pense qu'on pourrait voir pour des rendez-vous chaque semaine. Le travail sera relativement conséquent, un tel traumatisme parental comme celui-ci prend du temps avant de parvenir, non à l'oublier, mais à apprendre à vivre avec. Si tel est possible. »

« Donc, en gros, c'est cinquante-cinquante ? Ce n'est pas réellement sûr qu'un jour Olivia parvienne à retrouver sa joie de vivre ? »

« La médicomagie n'est pas une science exacte malheureusement. Encore plus quand l'enfant perd ses parents aussi brutalement. »

Drago se passa une main sur le visage. Merde. Lui qui, lors de la naissance de sa filleule avait promis à ses meilleurs amis qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle, n'était pas prêt de remplir sa part. et Drago détestait quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui avait continué à parler.

« ... au Quidditch ? » « Pardon ? » La jeune femme plissa des yeux. Sa capacité à porter attention à autrui n'avait apparemment pas évolué. « Je disais. Est-ce que par hasard, Olivia a déjà montré une quelconque attirance pour le Quidditch ? »

Drago regarda sa filleule, toujours occupée à tenir entre ses mains le cadre d'une joueuse de Quidditch, faisant de grand signe sur son balai. « Oui. Enfin, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, lorsque je venais déjeuner chez les Zabini, on finissait toujours par s'échanger quelques passes, et Olivia nous regardait toujours. Et finissait toujours par monter sur le balai de son père, sous les cris de Pansy. »

Hermione hocha la tête tout en écrivant une note de plus dans ses dossiers. « Je ne peux pas être sûr que ce soit un chemin à issue, mais je vous conseille d'aller régulièrement voir des matchs de Quidditch. Ce domaine qui la relie à ses parents pourraient être un déclencheur. »

« Toujours des si et du conditionnel. Rien de concret ? » Hermione planta son regard caramel dans les yeux gris de Drago. « C'est la première séance. Même pas, j'ai vu Olivia durant trente minutes. Ce genre de traitement commence toujours par du tâtonnement. Mais si tu as mieux à proposer, je t'en prie ! C'est vrai qu'en cinq mois tu as fais des progrès énormes. »

Drago tiqua. Certes, il exagérait, mais il avait vraiment cru que la médicomage lui trouverait une solution directement. Hermione secoua la tête, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Drago et Olivia finirent par prendre congés et partirent, laissant Hermione seule dans son bureau, la tête déjà embrouillée.

Hermione referma la porte de son bureau et poussa un profond soupire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que s'occuper d'une enfant serait si dur. Mais c'était pour elle une sorte de défi en plus. Pour se prouver qu'elle pourrait aider Olivia, réellement, et que la petite gamine retrouverait enfin le sourire. La jeune médicomage n'avait pas envie que l'orpheline oublie ses parents pour aller mieux, non, elle voulait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec cette perte.

OoO

Drago était marchait lentement sur les pavés du trottoir de son quartier, sa filleule accrochée à son bras. Silencieuse, comme toujours. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas raisonnable de penser qu'elle allait directement reprendre goût à tout, mais il se sentait tellement impuissant que ça le rendait malade. Sa vie avait réellement changé du tout au tout. Et l'héritier Malefoy n'avait jamais été vraiment responsable que ce soit envers lui-même ou par rapport aux autres. Et le voilà qu'il devenait père de procuration pour une petite fille de cinq ans. Et au fond, ça lui foutait énormément les jetons. Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite brune, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme élan d'affection pour elle. Olivia le reliait à ses deux amis perdus, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

OoO

La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires, enferma ses dossiers dans son bureau d'un coup de baguette magique et pris son sac sur son épaule. L'heure approchait rapidement, et dans quelques minutes, elle devait rejoindre sa collègue Cho en bas. Hermione était impatiente et en même temps, réellement inquiète. Un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver en fait. Etrangement. Elle qui avait toujours adoré les défis, celui-là lui avait déjà donné tant de fil à retord, qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Certes, le fait de n'avoir eu que des documents en main ne les avait pas aidés. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une autre paire de manche qui commençait.

Adossée au fond de l'ascenseur, Hermione sifflotait un air de musique moldu. Depuis toute petite, son père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur a lui faire une culture musicale à toute épreuve. Et si au départ, elle le suppliait de la laisser tranquille, aujourd'hui, elle était plutôt fière de pouvoir reconnaître presque chaque chanson passant à la radio. Bon, certes, les litanies de cette époque lui donnaient parfois envie de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, mais tout de même. Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle avait fait écouter les Bizarr' Sisters à son père. Il l'avait regardé les yeux ronds, jurant que ce chant ne rentrerait jamais plus chez lui.

« Salut Hermione, heureuse ? »

La jeune femme sortit de ses souvenirs, tout en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Des cheveux aussi roux que sa barbe naissante.

« Percy ! Ça fait un bail. Comment vas-tu ? »

L'un des énièmes frères de Ron, Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé très sérieux, encore plus qu'elle-même. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle se rendait aux réunions familiales Weasley, elle ne le voyait que rarement rire. Et à gorge déployée ? Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Pourtant, elle avait toujours bien apprécié Percy, préfet lorsqu'elle était arrivée en première année à Poudlard, c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir la Bibliothèque du château.

Il travaillait aujourd'hui au Ministère, tout comme le paternel Weasley. Et Hermione était relativement étonnée de le voir dans les locaux de Ste-Mangouste.

« Très bien, très bien, Audrey est à quelques jours de l'accouchement maintenant, elle a eu quelques douleurs, apparemment normale, mais elle a préféré venir plus tôt ici, tu la connais. »

Hermione rit, soulagée que rien de grave ne soit arrivée à la jeune femme moldue avec qui elle avait tout de suite accrochée. Seule née-moldue dans l'entourage des Weasley, Hermione avait tout de suite pris la jeune épouse de Percy sous son aile. Lui faisant découvrir ce monde étrange sous cet angle qu'elle avait elle-même expérimentée lorsque la fameuse lettre de Poudlard avait atterri dans sa cheminée.

« Envoie-moi un hibou dès que ton bébé est né, je viendrais le voir ! » Percy hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, et lui rendit son signe de la main lorsqu'il quitta la boîte métallique. Et Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seul dans l'ascenseur, descendant toujours plus bas dans les étages de l'hôpital sorcier.

 _Tilt._ Arrivée à destination.

Elle ramena sa queue de cheval fait à la va-vite sur une épaule avant de franchir les portes. Et se dirigea vers la seule porte de cet étage. Si on pouvait appeler cela un étage. Perdu dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, seuls le personnel détenant un code magique pouvait y accéder. Et en l'occurrence, en cette période, ce n'était qu'Hermione et Cho. Dès qu'un projet était terminée, le code changeait et la pièce se transformait en une toute autre, prête à accueillir le matériel du prochain plan.

Hermione poussa la lourde porte. Aujourd'hui, la pièce était blanche, immaculée et énorme. Des centaines d'instruments médicaux, des produits qui lui rappelaient ses cours de potions, des éprouvettes, et des étagères à n'en plus finir. Au milieu, se tenait deux brancards recouverts de deux draps tout aussi blancs. Et dans un des coins, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs relevés en chignon, occupée à attacher un masque sur son visage souriant faisait face à la jeune médicomage.

« Hermione ! Je viens d'arriver, cet endroit est splendide, digne d'un rêve de tout grand chimiste. »

La dénommée sourit, s'approchant de sa collègue et amie. Elle déposa son sac et commença à revêtir la tenue réglementaire. Malgré tout, elle sentait venir se loger dans son ventre, une boule de stresse.

« Prête ? » La chinoise acquiesça et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les civières improvisées.

« Je trouve ça tellement étrange » commença Cho, « qu'après autant de temps, on puisse enfin avoir nos sujets sous les yeux. Si tu veux mon avis, les américains resteront toujours aussi bizarres. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire qu'on vienne sur leur territoire pour commencer nos recherches ? D'accord, l'accident s'est produit chez eux, mais ce sont des citoyens britanniques ! »

Sur ce sujet, Cho avait toujours été intraitable, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Son âme de soigneuse et maître des potions en avait pris un bon coup.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais on va enfin pouvoir s'y consacrer pleinement. J'ai réduis mes heures de travail dans mon bureau pour cela. Je ne pense pas avoir été confrontée à un si grand challenge depuis mes examens à Poudlard. »

La jeune asiatique lui lança un regard étrange. Comparer cela à des examens de l'école de magie était… typiquement hermionesque.

Et d'un petit geste du poignet, sa baguette fit s'envoler les draps blancs qui vinrent se plier sur une table. Et Hermione retint son souffle, avant d'émettre un petit cri. « Mon dieu ! » A ses côtés, Cho avait les yeux grands ouverts aussi. « On aurait dû s'en douter par Merlin. »

Devant elles, deux jeunes gens se tenaient, les yeux fermés, les bras collés le long de leur torse. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, un jeune homme à la peau foncée.

Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

« Alors c'était vrai. J'ai entendu des rumeurs courir chez nos supérieurs, comme quoi l'affaire n'avait jamais été bouclée. Que la Gazette avait raconté un mensonge pour le _bien du peuple_. »

La première chose à laquelle pensa Hermione, fut Olivia. La deuxième personne fut Drago Malefoy. Et enfin, qu'elle avait le poids de deux mondes sur ses épaules. Elle n'osait imaginer la déception si elle n'arrivait pas à relever ce défi. Olivia perdrait une deuxième fois ses parents. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait en toucher un mot à qui que ce soit. Juste. Cho poussa un soupire à ses côtés, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau leurs dossiers. Des annotations étaient écrites partout. Hermione en ouvrit un autre, et à deux, elles se plongèrent dans le début de tout ça.

Les deux époux étaient partis en mission avec un autre auror. Seamus. Leur mission avait très vite tournée au cauchemar. Et Finnigan avait trouvé la mort, provoquée par un avada kedavra. Les deux autres s'étaient fait touché par un sortilège inconnu. Le gouvernement sorcier américain avait directement conclu à une nouvelle forme de magie noire. Et des tests avaient été pratiqués durant des mois sur Pansy et Blaise, sans aucuns soucis. Hermione avait suivi l'affaire de loin, plongée dans des documents. Elle avait appris que la personne sur qui les trois aurors étaient sur les traces était un sorcier persuadé qu'il pourrait régner en maître absolu sur le monde sorcier et moldu. Un type étrange, dangereux, qui n'avait malheureusement toujours pas été attrapée. Et au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione, son ami Harry Potter était aussi sur le coup. Il avait eu de la chance, lorsque cinq mois plus tard il avait été envoyé dans un pays du Nord, pour essayer d'en découvrir plus sur le jeune homme, né dans ses contrées froides. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était à nouveau sur ses traces, et elle ne le voyait que très rarement. Et dans ces moments-là, elle comprenait que Ginny se soit lancé à corps perdu dans sa carrière de Quidditch, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort possible de son fiancé.

Hermione avait été fort secouée lorsqu'elle avait appris que les Zabini étaient morts dans cette mission. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient des sortes de patients dans le coma n'attendant qu'une chose, se réveiller grâce à elle et Cho. Comme quoi, le Ministère leur cachait bien des choses.

« Bon. C'est con, mais il faut commencer par les sorts de bases. Essayer un diagnostique avec nos baguettes, faire tous les tests qu'on connaît, afin d'être sûr de ne pas passer à côtés de quelque chose »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était sûre que ça ne donnerait absolument rien, mais ça aurait été un manquement à ses études de médicomage de ne pas le faire. La moindre petite chose ratée, et on pouvait passer à côté de la solution. Les deux collègues sortirent leur baguette magique et commencèrent enfin réellement à travailler.

De longues heures allaient les attendre.

OoO

La jeune femme brune se laissa tomber dans son lit deux places. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller ou même de fermer les rideaux. Elle était morte de fatigue. Et ni une ni deux, elle s'endormit profondément. Ses rêves peuplés de trainés de lumières vives, de rires froids, de cœurs qui s'arrêtent et de regards gris la sondant au plus profond d'elle-même.

* * *

 **Chapitre finiiii.**

 **Dites moi tout! Vous en pensez quoi ? On entre enfin dans la "vraie vie" de nos personnages. Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête :D Certains se doutaient de l'identité des deux personnages qui allaient être soigné par Hermione, héhé. Et Cho, vous la trouvez comment ?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favs, ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

 _ **RAR**_

Math'L **: Oui, je te l'accorde, c'était très hard la façon dont elle l'a annoncé, mais elle fait ça non stop, et avec le temps et l'âge, Gisette n'a plus toujours la patience de prendre des pincettes, héhé :P Et Drago est un homme civilisé voyont xD merci de ta review!**

June Green **: Encore une fois, merci énormément de ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)**

Maxine3482 **: voici la suiite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi! Merci de ta review !**

Swangranger **: Merci de ta review ! J'ai en effet envie que ça arrive petit à petit et non directement, ça ne serait pas drôle et pas réaliste :)**

Meikolia : **Ta review me fait énormément plaisir! Je suis trop heureuse que tu te prennes à chaque fois dans l'histoire et que tu sois frustrée quand ça s'arrête (comment ça je suis une sadique ? O:-)) ! Lavande restera tout de même un personnage secondaire, mais j'ai plusieurs scénarios en tête que je m'efforcerai d'exploiter ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira en tout cas!**

Hypp **: Hihi, je suis contente que le personnage de Drago te plaise! J'avais envie de changer un peu de ce que j'ai déjà pu lire, et en faire quelqu'un d'un peu moins imbu de sa personne aussi. Je vois que Lavande ne fait pas l'unanimité, tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais faire ressortir :D Et j'ai une petite idée pour le personnage de Luna, donc oui, je pense bien qu'on la verra :3 merci à toi!**

Mafab43 : **Avec mes cours, je ne pourrais pas publier plus souvent, je suis désolée ! J'essaie de me maintenir à un chapitre par semaine. Mais contente que le chapitre 4 t'ait plu!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoiiiir!**

 **Le chapitre 6 de Doux Abris que voici! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dehors, la pluie bâtait son plein. Lorsqu'on levait les yeux vers le ciel, c'était un plafond noir. Sombre, dangereux. Les rares passants qui se promenaient encore dans les rues, avaient leur capuche rabattue sur leurs yeux, le dos courbé, et avançaient à petits pas rapides, espérant de tout cœur de ne pas voir un de leurs pieds partirent en avant et tomber à terre. Non, ils étaient déjà suffisamment trempés ainsi. Les rues de Londres, elles, étaient faiblement éclairées. La pluie tombait avec une telle force que même la lumière des lampadaires n'était que peu diffusée. Et ne parlons pas de l'horloge de Big Ben. Même une vision supersonique ne parviendrait pas à la lire. C'était déprimant. Une journée déprimante comme les londoniens en avaient l'habitude. Surtout en cette fin d'après-midi de janvier.

Et assise à une table deux places, Hermione regardait les gouttes ruisseler contre la vitre du petit pub où elle se trouvait. La chaise face à la jeune femme racla contre le sol, faisant relever le visage de celle-ci vers son ami. Elle lui sourit, remerciant d'un signe de tête la Bièreaubeurre que le brun venait de lui ramener du bar.

« J'hésite à passer la nuit ici, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de sortir par ce temps. » Il pleuvait depuis ce matin. Sans aucune interruption. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle, elle aimait le soleil. Le doux vent qui venait jouer dans ses cheveux. Voir la neige. Mais pas la pluie. Surtout pas. Encore plus lorsqu'elle savait qu'une fois ses cheveux imprégnés d'eau, ceux-ci gonflaient et formaient une sorte de monticule de boucles frisées autour de sa tête. Non, décidemment, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

Harry Potter se tenait face à elle, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en pagaille. Depuis la fin de Poudlard, le jeune homme avait abandonné ses lunettes au profit de lentilles lorsqu'il était en déplacement. Et comme depuis septembre, c'était son lot quotidien, rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient récemment vu, sa paire de lunette sur le nez. Et Hermione lui trouvait un air plus âgé, plus mature sans ses lunettes rondes. Ses yeux verts ressortaient encore plus. Et puis, lorsqu'on habitait à Londres, avoir des lunettes n'étaient pas toujours pratique, surtout en temps de pluie.

Le jeune homme avait transplané dans sa ville natale deux jours auparavant. Après quatre mois d'absence, il avait décidé de prendre une pause, de revenir près des siens. Près de Ginny qui était elle aussi, en repos après le tournois d'hivers de Quidditch. Et Hermione avait alors sauté sur l'occasion et avait tiré Harry dans ce pub sorcier, pas loin de Camden. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés une heure auparavant. Une heure durant laquelle Harry avait parlé de sa mission à Hermione, l'une des seules de ses amis avec qui il pouvait réellement parler de tout ça. Hermione travaillant au ministère en tant que médicomage et associé à l'affaire Zabini, elle était déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. Et ce dossier était un _secret d'état_.

Et ils avaient parlé, parlé, parlé.

« Et toi, ça avance de ton côté ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Trois mois. Trois foutus mois Harry. »

Hermione passa ses deux mains dans ses boucles brunes. Secouant en même temps sa tête. Elle avait conscience qu'elle aussi devait avoir des cernes sous ses yeux. Cho le lui disait souvent d'ailleurs.

« Et rien. Rien du tout, le néant. J'étais vraiment persuadée que les américains avaient bâclé le travail et étaient passé à côté de quelque chose, mais avec Chang, on a tout fait. Tout. on tourne en rond, on a aucun résultat, on piétine, c'est pitoyable. Merde, je pensais avoir un peu plus de matière grise que ça. »

« Hermione, ne te flagelle pas ainsi. Si c'était aussi simple, l'affaire serait réglée depuis longtemps, et on aurait attrapé l'Ensorceleur Noir depuis belle lurette. »

En effet, ne connaissant rien de ce sorcier sévissant dans le monde sorcier, les autorités l'avaient surnommé l'Ensorceleur Noir.

« Mais c'est de plus en plus préoccupant. On a eu vent de rumeurs comme quoi il avait réussi à enrôler des partisans. De force ou pas, on n'en sait rien. Mais des incidents se passent à plusieurs endroits en même temps, et je doute fortement qu'il ait réussit à se dédoubler. »

« Sûr ? Il a quand même réussi l'exploit d'envoyer un sort aux Zabini qui est recensé nulle part… »

« Hermione, c'est impossible. Scientifiquement impossible. Certes, on est des sorciers, mais quand même. Il y a des règles immuables. Comme la reproduction d'argent, impossible. Pareil pour le dédoublement de personnes. On a été vérifié dans les archives secrètes parlant des Horcruxes, rien n'est dit sur le dédoublement. Je t'assure »

Hermione poussa un soupire. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'imaginait le pire à chaque fois.

« Parlons d'autres choses » proposa la jeune fille. « Comment ça va avec Ginny ? Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai suivi ses victoires lors du tournois. »

« Ma copine est incroyable. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Aucune défaite. Réellement aucune. » Harry souriait comme un bien heureux. C'est lui qui avait poussé la rousse à continuer dans cette voie, à ne pas lâcher. Et aujourd'hui, Ginny Weasley était connue dans le monde sorcier pour ne pas avoir perdu un souaffle depuis le début de sa carrière dans son équipe actuelle. Une base. Une vraie base.

« Il faudra qu'on fasse un dîner tous ensemble rapidement. J'ai entendu que Ron semblait fréquenter quelqu'un ! » Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, pressant la jeune femme d'en dire plus. Son meilleur ami n'était pas connu pour avoir une bonne approche avec la gente féminine. Alors qu'une s'intéresse plus que de surface à son ami lui donnait envie de jouer à la commère.

« Oh, d'ailleurs, faudrait que tu demandes à Ginny si elle serait d'accord de passer à mon bureau un mardi matin. J'ai la petite Olivia Zabini en consultation, et elle est une grande fan du Quidditch, je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir de rencontrer une vedette. »

« Pas de problème, je lui en parlerai. »

« Merci ! ça fait aussi trois mois que je m'occupe d'elle et… »

« Hermione. On a dit qu'on parlerait d'autres choses. »

« Mais… »

« Autre chose ! Comment va Pattenrond ? Toujours aussi gros ? »

La jeune femme lui fit de gros yeux, avant de secouer la tête en riant à moitié. Et ainsi continua leur petite soirée posée. Autour d'eux, les gens rentraient se réchauffer une minute, boire un verre et ressortaient affronter ce temps pluvieux.

« Bon, ma très chère médicomage, je vais rentrer. » s'étira Harry, tout en finissant son cinquième verre. Hermione hocha la tête. Elle aussi devait rentrer. Elle avait promis à Cho qu'elle serait là tôt demain matin. Les deux amis se serrèrent longtemps dans leurs bras. Il n'y avait jamais aucune certitude qu'ils se reverraient dans pas longtemps. Harry avait beau avoir pris une semaine de pause pour tout mettre en ordre sur sa mission chez lui, il pouvait très bien être appelé cette nuit pour un incident survenu à quelques contrés d'ici. Muni de son insigne d'auror, Harry se dirigea vers le bar, ayant la permission d'emprunter n'importe quelle cheminée afin de se rendre là où il devait. Son chez-lui n'était pas réellement spécifié, mais le jeune homme estimait à forte raison qu'il était dans son droit.

Pour sa part, Hermione remit sa veste sur ses épaules, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et prit son sac en main. Elle habitait à une rue d'ici. A quoi bon transplaner jusqu'à chez elle, sachant que la jeune femme avait toujours en sainte horreur cette manière de voyager. Son ventre tiré vers l'avant, ses oreilles qui se bouchent, non vraiment, elle préférait marcher, aussi merdique le temps était-il. Peut-être était-ce une réminiscence de son côté moldu.

OoO

Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, un jeune homme aux cheveux presque blancs sortit d'un magasin de jouet moldu. Dans ces moments-là, il haïssait presque Blaise d'avoir eut une envie soudaine d'offrir des jouets du deux mondes à sa fille. Fille qui aujourd'hui avait détruit sa poupée aux longs cheveux blonds après avoir joué près du feu de cheminée de Draco. Il avait entendu un hurlement, et fou d'angoisse, le jeune homme avait couru jusqu'au salon. Pour apercevoir Olivia pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sa Barbie se consumant dans les flammes de l'antre.

Pour parvenir à la calmer, il avait du lui promettre de partir maintenant, tout de suite, lui racheter sa petite poupée blonde aux grands yeux. Et le voilà, sous la pluie, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants, un sac en plastique dans sa main gauche, et sa droite tâtonnant à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Dans la précipitation, le blond avait laissé sa seconde âme chez lui. Il la voyait encore, trôner sur son bureau. Passant sa main sur son visage déjà trempé, il se résigna à marcher. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? il était venu en courant, sans penser une seule seconde au transplanage. Et voilà qu'il devait à nouveau dehors, sauf que cette fois-ci, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas son outil de tous les jours. Merde.

Draco se décida enfin à faire actionner ses pieds. Mais alors qu'il tourna au coin d'une rue, il percuta de plein fouet une personne. De surprise, il lâcha son paquet qui tomba droit dans une flaque d'eau.

« Mais c'est pas vrai à la fin ! Vous savez pas faire attention ?! »

« Oh, je suis désolée, vraiment, je regardais le sol pour éviter de glisser et… Draco ?! »

Le dénommé releva ses yeux gris, prêt à lancer des éclairs mortels lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard brun de la jeune médicomage.

« Merlin soit loué, une sorcière ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, avant de dévisager le serpent. Il était trempé. Réellement trempé, ses cheveux devenus presque blancs et translucides à cause de la pluie. Il se pencha d'ailleurs pour ramasser son paquet.

« Par Salazar, on pourrait presque croire qu'il a fait un plongeon dans les égouts. » grogna-t-il.

« … tu sais, si tu le sèches maintenant grâce à la magie, il n'y aura pas de soucis. »

« Comme elle est intelligente la Granger, splendide, vraiment, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. » ladite Granger grinça des dents. Rester calme. Rester calme. « Sauf que ma baguette, je ne l'ai pas. Elle est restée chez moi. »

« Et maintenant, c'est qui qui est intelligent ? » Toujours aussi agréable l'héritier. Secouant la tête, Hermione attrapa le paquet et sortit la boîte. Boîte Barbie. Et elle éclata de rire tandis que Draco se renfrognait. « C'est pour Olivia. »

« Je m'en doute, mais désolée, mais là, ta supposée virilité vient d'en prendre un sacré coup. » Tout en reprenant son souffle, la jeune femme se mit à l'abri d'un porche, et tournée dos à la rue, sécha rapidement le cadeau et le rendit au blond. « Ça va avec Olivia ? »

Draco releva la tête, fronçant ses sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse dire que tout va bien, mais je sens qu'elle commence doucement à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Par exemple, tantôt, quand elle a cramé sa poupée, elle a commencé à pleurer, réellement, avec de grosses larmes. Alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, elle l'aurait juste regardé, les poings crispés. Je suppose que c'est un progrès. » Hermione hocha la tête. Oui, ça en était définitivement un. « Mais elle m'attend, je dois y aller. »

Et le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le retenir.

« Draco… Malefoy ! Attends. »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourcil levé. « Ça ira plus vite si je te fais transplaner non ? »

« Mais tu sais où j'habite ? »

« Oui, je connais le dossier d'Olivia. » Draco s'apprêta à ouvrir ses lèvres avant de se raviser et de revenir jusqu'à Hermione, et agrippa son bras gauche. « Allons-y »

OoO

« Et tu as quoi ?! »

« Oh Ginny, c'est bon ! C'était qu'un verre, et je te rappelle que j'ai été quelque temps proche d'eux. »

« Sauf que là, c'est plus eux, mais lui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment un tel être puisse élever une telle petite princesse. Olivia est tellement belle. Et mignonne, et… »

« Ginny, t'es mauvaise. C'est pas un être détestable. C'est un homme, quoi Harry et Ron. »

« Sauf qu'ils sont vingt fois plus sympathique que lui. »

« Il est pas méchant ! Au fond, il est drôle ! »

« Et voilà que tu le défends maintenant… »

« Ginny, tu me casses les pieds par Merlin. »

« Non mais avoue, cette blonde écervelée n'a strictement rien dans la… »

« Regarde ! C'est Luna ! Lunaaaa ! »

OoO

Un mois encore était passé. Ginny était retourné dans une énième tournée d'Europe, son balai sous le bras, Harry était plongée dans des missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, sans arriver à démêler quoique ce soit. Ron était follement tombé amoureux d'une certaine Anya. Et Hermione en arrivait chaque soir à s'arracher les cheveux sur ses deux patients toujours profondément endormis dans un coma. Mais elle avait quelque peu renoué contact avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Luna Lovegood. Si à Poudlard elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, Hermione avait découvert en la jeune adulte, une échappatoire apaisante et heureuse.

Mais surtout, la chose la plus étrange, était son rapprochement avec Draco Malefoy. Enfin, si rapprochement on pouvait l'appeler. Disons qu'ils avaient été boire un verre. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il amenait la petite en consultation, ils se souriaient gentiment et bavardaient quelque temps. Et malgré tout ce que Ginny avait pu lui dire, Hermione était soulagée. Apaisée. De ne plus devoir s'angoisser à l'approche des visites d'Olivia parce que son ancien camarade arrivait, ou de chercher continuellement quoi dire sans risquer d'offenser monsieur. Leurs rapports étaient cordiaux. Certes, beaucoup moins fusionnels que durant ces six étranges mois qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard, mais quand même. Puis la jeune médicomage savait très bien qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais cette relation qu'ils avaient jadis eut. Déjà parce que Blaise et Pansy n'étaient plus là, mais surtout, vu la façon dont tout s'était arrêté.

Mais elle n'y pensait pas. Où essayait de ne pas le faire. Et lorsqu'elle pensait trop, Hermione toquait à la porte de Luna. Luna qui avait repris le Chicaneur de son père, et qui inventait chaque jour de nouvelles recettes culinaires. A la texture et à la couleur laissant souvent à désirer.

En ce vendredi après-midi, Hermione était assise à l'une des tables du laboratoire. Mélangeant une mixture nouvellement trouvée dans un grand chaudron noir. Sa baguette magique faisait de lourdes figures au-dessus, tandis que de son autre main, la jeune femme tournait fébrilement les pages d'un vieux bouquin. Avec Cho, elles en étaient à un tel point de désespoir, que toutes potions étaient la bienvenue. Aussi étrange et étrangère soit-elle. Et chaque jour, Hermione se creusait la tête, essayant vainement de se rappeler quelque chose de ses voyages dans les contrées lointaines qui pourraient les aider. Mais jusqu'à présent, rien.

« Merde, merde, merde ! Hermione ! »

La jeune brune sursauta et faillit laisser tomber sa baguette dans le chaudron fumant. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la salle, elle aperçut l'asiatique, ses longues mèches enroulées autour d'une pince, les traits tirés. Ses bras secouant dans tous les sens un morceau de parchemin. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film de Tim Burton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est une catastrophe, c'est… Non, tiens, lis, tu verras mieux par toi-même. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione attrapa le papier brun.

« _Une nouvelle attaque a fait rage. On l'avait Chef, il se tenait face à nous, le visage recouvert d'une sorte de fumée noire, jamais vu ça. Un auror a été touché, ainsi que deux civils moldus qui ont surpris la scène. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le même sortilège que celui ayant touché les Zabini. Malheureusement, je crois que ça a fuité. J'ai entraperçu un souffle de transplanage pas loin de là où tout s'est déroulé et… j'avais l'impression que l'on était suivi depuis quelques heures par un sorcier. J'ai bien peur que ce soit quelqu'un de la Gazette. On rentre en urgence._

 _H. Potter_ »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Ça devait être une blague. Une foutue blague. Elles n'avaient toujours pas résolu le mystère qui planait au-dessus des deux époux, et voilà que maintenant trois autres personnes avaient été touchées. Dont des moldus. Et si ce que son ami sous entendait s'avérait être vrai, le monde sorcier entier allait bientôt être au courant de l'histoire de l'Ensorceleur Noir. Et la panique tomberait partout.

OoO

 **« La terreur s'abat sur le Monde »**

 **« Les aurors ont caché la vérité »**

 **« Planquez-vous ! »**

 **« La traitrise du Ministère : les aurors, vivants ! »**

Hermione était atterrée. Tout avait été mis au grand jour, mais tous criaient à une vérité erronée. En moins d'une semaine, c'était l'enfer au Ministère, ils recevaient des lettres d'injures, de promesses d'incendies, et on en passait des meilleurs. Les plus fous étaient persuadés que les aurors qui avaient été touchés, avaient simplement pris une retraite anticipée et qu'ils se la coulaient douce aux Bahamas.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, était sans doute la montée en puissance de l'Ensorceleur. Certains étaient persuadés que celui-ci voulait faire triompher la justice et remettre le Ministère dans le droit chemin. Tordus. Pour la jeune femme, c'était des tordus qui méritaient leur place derrière les cellules. Personne ne prenait en compte la dangerosité de cet individu, et si on ne l'attrapait pas rapidement, c'était la terre entière qui était sur le point de s'effriter. Lorsque les sorciers se rendraient compte qu'il n'était pas un justicier masqué mais un mage noir dangereux, ce serait trop tard. Et vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait les gens, la seule façon de leur ouvrir les yeux, ce serait que leurs propres proches soient touchés.

Et ça, aussi idiots ils étaient pour Hermione, elle ne leur souhaitait cela pour rien au monde. Affalée dans son canapé deux places gris foncé, la lionne incendiait le métier de journaliste de tous les maux. Et Harry aurait du tout de suite démasqué le détendeur de cette plume à papotte au lieu de supposer ! Bon, c'était facile de lui remettre la faute sur le dos, mais même elle, alors qu'elle n'était que médicomage, en voyait de toutes les couleurs et n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper des Zabinis. Alors que, ironie du sort, ça devrait être la seule chose dont elle devrait s'occuper. Hurlant dans un coussin rouge, elle entendit tout à coup quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Ou plutôt cogner. Violemment.

Hermione se muni de sa baguette et avança prudemment vers l'entrée de son appartement.

« Qui est-ce ?! »

« Draco. Ouvre cette porte. Toute de suite. »

Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il était un malpoli de première classe, la jeune fille finit tout de même par ouvrir la dite porte. Le blond se tenait face à elle, des cernes sous les yeux, et ses pupilles dilatées, prêtes à lancer des éclairs à la première personne venue. Hermione en l'occurrence.

« Un problème avec Olivia ? »

« Laisse Olivia de côté, assieds-toi. »

La lionne souleva un sourcil. Et resta debout. Ce mec était mal luné. Et elle n'allait pas en plus dire oui aux gestes de sa majesté pour le plaisir. Les bras croisés, Hermione lâcha un « Quoi ? » froid et distant.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette putain d'histoire d'auror en parfaite santé ?! Des mensonges du Ministère ? Une semaine que c'est la foire partout où l'on va, qu'on entend des rumeurs les plus folles, que les gens deviennent timbrés à la moindre évocation du mot commençant par M. T'imagines ce que j'entends dès que je croise quelqu'un ? On me demande si j'ai eu des nouvelles de Blaise. Si Pansy se la coule douce en Australie. Merde ! Olivia est rentrée hier de chez son amie, chose que TU avais conseillée, en pleurs, persuadée que sa propre mère l'avait abandonné pour se cacher chez le Ministre de la Magie ! Et dans tout ça, pas un signe de vie de la seule personne que je connaisse travaillant là-bas, pour me dire quelle est la vérité ! Que croire ! »

Hermione accusa le coup en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Tant qu'on ne lui posait pas de questions, ou rien qu'en surface, elle n'avait pas de soucis pour se détourner de la vérité. Mais quand on la mettait face à ses mensonges et dissimulations, il n'y avait plus personne chez Hermione. Elle était bien incapable de mentir, encore plus à ses connaissances. Et là, merde. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tout ça irait jusque là. Et elle imagina la petite métisse, recroquevillé dans son lit, les joues baignées de larmes, attendant que sa mère refasse surface après avoir été nager dans une eau turquoise, au soleil.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non. Dis moi la vérité. »

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, c'est… c'est pas de mon ressort de pouvoir en parler. Je ne peux pas. »

« Si, tu peux. Tu ne veux pas. C'est tout. Merde, je suis assez grand pour accepter tout ce que tu diras. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je m'imagine. »

« Si, justement, tu es bien loin de la vérité. Et la vérité, elle ne te plaira pas. Et personne n'est prêt à l'entendre, pas alors que n'importe quoi est dit. »

« Et bien justement, dis moi. Dis la moi cette putain de vérité ! »

« Draco… »

« Non, pas de Draco. Je suis un vendeur de baguette, pas un journaliste. Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de pouvoir trouver les mots, pour Olivia. »

Et Hermione craqua. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne dirait rien. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'en parler.

« Pansy et Blaise sont vivants. Ils sont dans un coma magique, et mon travail, c'est de les réveiller. »

* * *

 **Et voilà neuf petites pages word rien que pour vous. Mon plus long chapitre jusqu'ici. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.**

 **Draco est maintenant au courant, des pronostiques sur comment vous pensez qu'il va réagir à ça ? :D**

 **Je remercie June Green, Mafab43, Swangranger pour leur review, ça me fait trop plaisir! Continuez comme ça :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 ** _Suika._ **


End file.
